Stone Cold
by lordtrayus
Summary: Strange disappearances bring Sam and Dean to a local college. The victims fight with their loved ones, and then disappear without a trace. But, just what are the boys dealing with? They must now deal with a monster they've never seen before, the monster behind all this. However, when Dean falls under its spell, will Sam save him in time, or will it be too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural**

Stone Cold

"I can't believe I'm doing this, I never go home with a girl." He college attending boy said with a nervous smile, and she stroked his face tenderly.

"Trust me, after tonight you won't go home with another girl ever again." She said, kissing his cheek.

The boy smiled eagerly, undoing his shirt, while flicking his spiky hair into the appropriate position.

"Pretty cocky." He said, leaving his shirt hanging open, and she ran her hand down his chest, smiling while she did so.

"You weren't very nice to your roommate were you? Don't you think you were a little harsh?" she asked, wiggling her fingers, and the youth's face fell.

He had been horrible to his roommate. He had told him all sorts of horrible stuff, that he was simply using him, that he laughed about him behind his back, that he had slept with his girlfriend, that he wasn't his friend, he was just someone who got a laugh at his expense. He remembered seeing the hurt expression on his roommate's face before had stormed out of their flat, bound for the local bar.

Why had he been so horrible to him? That wasn't like him, his roommate was his best friend, he wouldn't turn on him like that. He would never mean all those things he had said, but he had still said them, and couldn't think of any justification as to why he had.

"Ahh, the shock and horror of what you said to him is kicking in, the pain you caused, the pain he feels, it's building within you, it makes me strong! And like I said, you will never go home with another girl again." She said, her eyes flashing green and yellow, and he knew no more.

XX

After their recent encounter with a siren who had come back to life due to Castiel's actions in freeing thousands of lost souls from Purgatory, Sam and Dean had quickly made their way away from Delaware, as Dean had found a potential case. Several college boys had all disappeared the last week without a trace, and no one was any the wiser as to what could have happened. The only thing connecting the cases was that each and every missing person had had a fight with whoever they were closest to right before they had disappeared, which of course was making the police suspect them. Sam and Dean weren't quite so sure.

As such, they were now on the campus, and Sam was finding it hard to make his brother concentrate on the task at hand, sighing in impatience as Dean checked out every girl who went past.

"Dean, we have a job to do." Sam scolded, and Dean waved his hand impatiently.

"I know we do Sammy, but after Delaware I need to find me a girl!" he protested, and Sam rolled his eyes.

To be fair to his brother, the siren who had been resurrected had made Dean into his own version of a love slave, while also turning him into a siren. And Sam certainly didn't begrudge his brother the chance to go and find a girl and blow off steam. Just not when they were working.

"Dean!" Sam yelled as his brother strode off to flirt with a pretty redhead.

"Hi there." She said cheerily as Dean approached.

"Hi. I was wondering if you know any good places to get a drink around here?" Dean asked, and she nodded.

"The union is pretty cheap, and its open to outsiders on weekends. Why?" she asked coyly, not noticing as Sam approached, also not noticing the evil grin Sam had on his face.

"Because if I'm free later, you might let me buy you a drink?" Dean asked hopefully, and she smiled at him.

"Dean! Forget it dude, if its not happened with a girl by now, it ain't going to happen. Nick said the same thing, and I don't see how sleeping with a girl could possibly help you get back at him, it would just seem petty." Sam said, grinning triumphantly.

Dean looked at his brother in horror, and the girl patted him on the shoulder sympathetically.

"Stick at it sweetie, if you're into the all male crowd there's no point switching sides this late in the game." She said kindly and walked off, leaving Sam to face the furious glare Dean was giving him alone.

Sam however didn't notice this glare as he was too busy laughing his head off at his brother's expense.

"There was no call to do that." Dean said in a voice of determined calm, and Sam finished laughing and looked at him slightly apologetically.

"Sorry bro, but we have a job to do. You can flirt later, after we find out what we came here to find out." Sam said softly, and Dean nodded reluctantly, and followed Sam into the living halls.

"Fine. But next time you flirt with a girl, I'm telling them you're married." Dean said, a pout on his face.

"Yeah, but being married is partially socially acceptable. A gay guy trying to chat up a girl is just sad." He teased, and Dean resisted the urge to kick his brother as they climbed the stairs to the last kid who went missing's room.

"How many have gone missing again?" Dean asked as they approached the door.

"Five at last count, but there could be another one by later today. Twenty four hour thing and all that." Sam explained, straightening his tie as they knocked on the door.

They were once more dressed in the suits that came with their FBI disguise, and Sam had positively run out of the room when Dean had suggested he do something with his hair. It wasn't that he minded his little brother having long hair, but when they were posing as FBI agents, he could at least make it look a little tidier than it did usually, even if he had swept it behind his ears. There was definitely something supernatural about this case, Dean could feel it. Five young healthy males just didn't vanish all of a sudden and never come home, especially after they had dropped significant emotional wounds on the people they were closest to before they did it.

The kid who opened the door was around the same height as Dean, slim, dressed in a white shirt with upturned collar, and his hair was swept to the side with product.

"Oh, hi." He said nervously, and they showed him their badges.

"I'm Agent Marks, this is Agent Spencer," Dean said, referring to a shop, not that the kid seemed to notice, "and we were wondering if we could ask you a few questions about your roommate?"

The kid nodded and invited them in to the flat. There were two bedrooms, a bathroom and a communal kitchen. As the boy led the way, Dean turned to Sam.

"Seriously, you liked living in places like this?" he asked, and Sam grinned.

"Yeah, but remember, I went to Stanford, which is a bit more upmarket than this place. Besides, the lack of dad made it heaven." He said, and Dean rolled his eyes, not sure what to make of that.

He had always been the one who had been closest to their father. All through his childhood, his dad and Sam had butted heads, his father wanting them to become hunters to help him track down their mother's killer, while Sam had just wanted a normal life. As the years went on, and Sam focused more and more on his education and less on his father's obsession for revenge, and that had further widened the already considerable gap between father and son. The fact that Sam had gotten into one of the best universities in the country, all under his own steam without any support from his father hadn't matter to John, no, all that mattered was the fact that Sam wasn't doing what he wanted him to do, and so when Sam had left, Dean had been forced in the middle, and his father had been too proud to admit he might have gotten it wrong, and Sam was too stubborn to apologise, even though Dean had come to admit that the fault was mainly with their father.

Nowadays, Dean didn't know what he felt about his father. While he had been closest to his father, his father did have many faults. He had never raised his sons as sons, rather as hunters in training. He had also left them alone for hours maybe even days at a time when they were far too young to have something done, and as a result Dean had basically had to raise Sam himself. His father's obsessive and abrasive personality had forced Sam away from his big brother. And his father, it transpired, had known full well that Sam was being set up by the demons, and he had also told Dean that if Sam should go dark he should kill him. The bastard had been so focused on getting one up on the bad guys who killed his wife that he was willing to have his son killed if it meant screwing them over one last time. There was also the fact that he had kept every piece of information he had found out quiet and let his sons stumble around in the dark while he sat with knowledge that could potentially have helped them. Dean had always stuck up for his father, but with everything they had found out in recent years, especially the knowledge that John had known what Azazel had planned for Sam and rather than tell the boys to put them on guard had kept it quiet and had just ordered Dean to kill him, along with the discovery of a little brother that they never knew they had, he just wasn't so sure anymore if he was worth the effort.

Lost in his reverie, he didn't react until Sam poked him sharply, indicating the kid.

"So what happened the night he disappeared?" Sam asked, and he glowered sullenly.

"He went off on one, we had a major fight. He was saying all this stuff, like he wasn't really my friend, that he'd been sleeping with my girlfriend behind my back, all that sort of thing, and then he stormed out of here, said he was going to meet with some woman. Jerk." He said angrily.

Sam looked at the boy sympathetically. He recognised all the symptoms: covering themselves in an armour of fire because someone close to them had hurt them badly. He ought to know, he'd done it enough times with Dean.

"Do you know who this woman was?" Dean asked, frowning at Sam, an unpleasant feeling coming into his stomach.

"No, but he was at the union earlier yesterday before we had our fight. Why, you reckon she might have put him up to it?" the boy asked hopefully, and Dean shrugged.

"At this point we're not ruling anything out." He said diplomatically, and the kid cast his eyes downward.

"Look, we had a fight, and he might be a jerk, but I don't want anything bad to happen to him. Could you find him? Smack him then send him home." He said, and Sam nodded.

"Of course. Thanks for your time." He said, as they left the kid in the flat.

"Seems weird, even for us." Dean commented, and Sam narrowed his eyes as he looked at the notes he had taken.

"Could be a siren?" he ventured, and Dean looked unsure.

"I don't know. The thought did cross my mind, but parts of it don't add up to being a siren. I mean, why make them fight the people they love first? Seems pretty low, even for a monster." He reasoned, and Sam shot him a pointed glance.

"Nick made us fight each other." He reminded him, but Dean shook his head.

"Yeah he did, but that was different, he did that the first time because we were such big players in the Apocalypse, and last week because that crazy bitch Becky was working with him and he wanted revenge for getting killed. It isn't their usual method." He said, and Sam shrugged.

"So what do we do? Split up and go and ask the others who were staying with the victims?" he asked, and Dean hesitated, making Sam smile a little.

He knew it made sense, and so did Dean. They could be finished in two hours at most if they split up and asked them individually, whereas it would take a lot longer to go around together. It wasn't that Dean didn't trust Sam, but in the last few months they had both gotten into a lot of trouble when they were alone.

Both of them had been captured by a pair of Vetala a few months back. A few weeks after that Dean had been sent back in time by Chronos, a time god. The two of them had been kidnapped by old enemies Walt and Roy a few weeks before, and Dean had been captured by another old demon enemy recently too. Sam had then gone off due to Lucifer's meddling, leaving Dean alone and had gotten himself stuck in a mental hospital, and just last week, Becky had worked with Nick the siren, and had kidnapped Dean all in some twisted attempt to get Sam to fall in love with her. After everything that had happened recently, and ever since Dean had had a sort of epiphany in Dillimore when he had almost killed Sam due to drinking too much, Dean had been even more overprotective than usual, and even more so after Walt and Roy had nearly killed the two of them in El Quebrados. As such, Dean was now facing a primordial conflict between two base reactions: gank the nasty and save the day, and protect Sam by keeping him with him at all times.

Sam watched, silently enjoying the struggle between the dominant parts of Dean's nature, and wondering how the logical option was going to get around the hardwired 'protect Sam' aspect, which recently had also doubled as a 'overprotect Sam and drive him crazy' option.

"Alright fine, we'll split up. But I swear, you come back with so much as a stubbed toe, you and me, issues." Dean warned, and Sam shook his head.

"Dean, two things. Firstly, when are you going to stop this overprotective streak? You're driving me crazy. I can do some things on my own." He grumbled, and Dean winked.

"I know, part of my charm." He said, grinning.

"And secondly, just for the record, it was you who got kidnapped last time. Then it was you who kidnapped me." He reminded his brother tartly, and Dean glowered at him.

"Yeah, don't rub it in. Look Sam, I know I'm pissing you off, but just humour me ok? You're the one who wanted your normal big brother back." He reminded him softly, and Sam smiled.

"I know I did, and I'm glad he's back. Thing is, I forgot just how much of an overprotective pain in the ass he can be after something bad happens to me." He said ruefully, and Dean grinned.

"I know, I know. Alright, go off, you take the ones in the two halls over there," he said, pointing, "I'll take the ones over there, and we'll meet..." he said hopefully, but Sam cut him off.

"Back at the car, I want out of these clothes, they itch." He lamented, fiddling with his suit, and Dean pouted.

"Oh come on, I'm not asking for much! You can go and hit on girls nearly half your age later on tonight if you really want to." Sam said reluctantly, and Dean smiled.

"Score. See ya Sammy. Don't take ages!" he warned, and Sam, shaking his head in exasperation at his brother walked away.

A minute later, his phone dinged and he took it out, peering at it curiously. And rolled his eyes.

Dean had turned on the GPS on his phone.

"Overprotective idiot." He moaned, but was slightly amused by it as well and headed off to find the next witness.

XX

Back in the motel room, Dean was rubbing his hair with a towel while Sam looked over the reports of the disappearances, their resident ghost, Bobby, helping him. After being shot by Dean with a salt round in Palomino Creek, he was perfectly friendly again, and was once more helping the boys.

"So all the kids said the same thing? They all had a big blow out and that was it, never saw the other ones again?" Bobby asked, and Sam nodded.

"Yeah, we have distraught girlfriends, worried roommates, unrequited lovers, all sorts, all of them had some sort of deep personal connection to the victim, and then the ones who said the stuff to them were never seen again." Sam said worriedly, looking at the campus newspaper, which was claiming that some sort of serial killer was kidnapping them.

"Could it be a curse, like the mystery spot?" Dean asked, wondering if they had all gone to some specific area and vanished from this space and time.

Sam flinched at the mention of the mystery spot, and Dean smiled a little ruefully. Bringing that up always got to Sam, considering how many times Dean had died there, and he had been forced to watch his brother die again and again thanks to the machinations of the archangel Gabriel. Angels really were dickheads.

"Maybe, but that would mean all of them would have to go to the exact same place and meet the conditions to fall through. No, seems a little off to me, if there was some sort of tear, we'd have more people missing than we have." Bobby reasoned.

Sam frowned at the paper. Perhaps it was just a random human nasty, that would explain the disappearances but not the arguments, and there couldn't be that much of a coincidence.

"What about anger spirits, feeding on suppressed rage? Make them let everything go, they storm out, get angrier with themselves until they combust?" he asked, but Bobby shook his head.

"Nah, I can't help but feel that we're missing something. We need more information." He said, and Dean looked at Sam hopefully, and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Fine, go to the union if you want." He said.

"Finally! Lock up your daughters." he said cockily, pulling a proper shirt from his bag.

"You going?" Bobby asked, and Sam shook his head.

"No, if I go I'll need to endure the story of his inevitable conquest twice, once will be bad enough. Besides, I'd rather not see him sticking his tongue down some random woman's throat, enough to curdle your stomach." He said with a grin.

"No arguments here. Leave me here too. There's a David Attenborough wildlife program on tonight I want to watch." Bobby said, and Sam snorted.

"Great. Condemned to spending the night watching my brother stick his tongue down the throat of random women, or watching Bobby get excited about wildebeest." He said, opening his book.

"While you surf porn sites." Bobby said rudely, and Dean snorted.

"Try and find out some information at the same time. Don't hit on a girl more than half your age. And try not to get arrested for solicitation." Sam said patiently as Dean spiked his fringe up.

"Shall do! Night guys." He said with a big grin and practically bounced out of the room.

"Would it be mean to sabotage him?" Sam asked with a wicked grin, and Bobby looked at him innocently.

"Not irreparably, just enough to make sure he does some digging first? I don't see any problem with that." He said mischievously, and Sam grinned, and searched the college on his laptop.

He needed the number for the union.

XX

Dean found himself relaxing as soon as he walked into the union. Yeah, he loved it when he and Sam, with the presence of Bobby, just hung out, watching movies, relaxing, ignoring the fact that the world was going straight to hell again as it usually was, when they could just be normal brothers and have fun, like the night when Sam rented the entire Matrix trilogy for them to watch, which they topped off with a drinking game, which Sam surprisingly won.

But, he also loved when he met up with girls, and it had been so long that his libido was running slightly out of control. And with the added insult of having been fondled by a drooling, perverted siren, who he had apparently kissed while under its spell, he was more determined than ever to have some fun with a girl.

Sitting down at the bar, he ordered a beer, no hard stuff, and looked through the room. The only ones present were a few lecturers, most in tweed suits, and a few fresh faced first years, chatting about their essay workload. He may as well, hello what have we here?

A group of what looked like fourth years walked in, all dressed glamorously. So what, only six years, and a few of them looked a little older than university age. He was just about to head over to see if he could talk to them, when the bartender, who had come back from answering the phone, poked his head round the corner.

"Hey, is there a Dean Marks in here? If so, your boyfriend says you're to do what you're meant to be doing first!" he called out, and Dean went scarlet as everyone looked at him, the obvious newcomer.

He was going to kill Sam, especially when he saw a couple of the girls survey him, looking disappointed. Maybe he'd shave his hair in the night or something. But Sam was right, they were also here on a job, and it seemed like this might be a place to dig some stuff up.

"Hey, you heard anything about these disappearances?" he asked the bartender, who nodded.

"Yeah, it's all so weird isn't it? It's bad enough that they're all vanishing, but all of them were in here right before they headed home, apparently for some big argument like it says in the paper." The barman said conversationally, and Dean arced his eyebrow curiously.

"All of them were here?" he asked, and the barman nodded.

"Yeah, and that's what I found was strange. I recognised a few of them, they would sit down, order a drink, finish it then leave. I mean there's nothing wrong about that, but afterwards they all went home to have their big blow up and weren't seen again." The barman said curiously.

"Anything that connects them all?" Dean asked, and the barman suddenly looked suspicious.

"You the police?" he asked, slightly worriedly, and Dean smiled and shook his head.

"Not really, I'm just someone who's interested in finding out what's happening to those boys, they can't just be disappearing." Dean said, and the man seemed to relax again.

"Yeah, it's disturbing, they might close the union if it goes on, the dean's trying to suppress that they were all here before hand, but eventually it's going to click that something bad is here." He said.

Dean pondered the situation. While he highly doubted the union was involved in any way, other than as a location for whatever else was going on, it made sense to have a look if he could.

"Did they all drink the same thing?" he asked, and the barman shook his head.

"No, all different. Why, you think my stuff's laced with something?" he demanded, equal parts fear and anger, and Dean hurriedly shook his head.

"No of course not. Just wondering." He said, and the barman shrugged before disappearing into the back room.

So, their drinks weren't connected, and once more the only thing that they had in common was the fact that they had all been in the union before they had gone home to start the fight with their loved ones. What else was linking them all?

Dean spent the next hour going round the bar, asking people for any information they might have, but all that he got were reports of how each of the boys who had disappeared were usually nice and would never just up and leave, or upset their loved ones the way they did. Something had to be connecting them, he just couldn't figure out what the hell it was.

Dean was sitting at the bar, only halfway through his second beer, when another woman entered, and Dean grinned a little. She hadn't heard Sam's smartass announcement, he'd done some work even if he had gotten nowhere, it was time he earned himself a reward.

She sat down at the far end of the bar, and Dean watched her out of the corner of his eye, waiting until her glass of white wine was nearly depleted, when he asked the barman to give her another one on him.

She accepted the glass in surprise, and after a word with the barman, she turned and looked at Dean, smiling and gesturing him for him to take the seat beside her.

He studied her intently as he sat down. A striking woman with long legs, she was clad in a deep green dress that accented her slim, curved form. She had long fingers, and her face was soft and kind, with sparkling green eyes. On top of that was long black hair, that caught the lights of the union as she moved.

"Dean." He said cheerfully, holding out his hand.

"Eunice." She said, smiling widely as he kissed her hand romantically.

"Interesting name." He said, raising his bottle to her, and she cocked her head at him in interest.

"That's not all about me that's interesting." She said sweetly, and Dean grinned.

"So, what's a girl like you doing in the union?" he asked, sipping his beer while not taking his eyes off of her.

"I could ask what a handsome guy like you is doing here too you know." She pointed out, smiling and showing her beautiful smile.

"I asked first though." Dean said, self consciously spiking his hair a little more, eager to make a good impression.

Eunice studied him intently. A little taller than her, with green eyes just like her own, though not quite as bright. Clad in dark jeans and a black shirt, he cut quite the impressive figure. His handsome face was smooth and clear, his eyes bright with interest, a little scar by his eyebrow. His hair was spiked up at the front too.

"Alright. Well, I'm the dean's secretary. I'm here to see if I can find anything out about the boys that are missing, we're attracting all sorts of interest, and all for the wrong reasons." She said worriedly, and Dean nodded grimly.

"Yeah, it's not good. That's why I'm here too, I'm trying to figure out what's happening. I've asked around, seems the kids who've disappeared were all perfectly nice, they came back from here, went apeshit and then disappeared." He said, and she nodded sadly.

"I just wish we could explain it, but we can't. There's no reason they all should have changed like that, unless they were doing drugs but as we can't find them, we can't even find that out." She lamented, and Dean patted her hand tenderly.

"Hey, it'll be alright, I'm sure we'll get it figured out." He assured her, and she frowned as she looked worriedly off into the distance.

"I suppose so. It's their loved ones I feel sorry for, the last things that they said to them being something hurtful, it must torment them terribly." She said sadly, and Dean was crushed to hear how sad she was about someone else, just like Sam would be. From now on, he would work doubly hard to figure this out.

"We'll figure it out, I swear. But enough of this, a girl like you shouldn't be so sad on her night off. Tell me about yourself." He said, and she smiled vivaciously.

"Alright Dean, I will." She purred, and the two continued to talk for hours, as the union filled up around them, and then emptied again.

Dean then walked her to the taxi rank. It was strange, considering how he'd felt earlier, that he just didn't want to rush in and have sex with Eunice. They would be here a couple of days at least. He wanted to take this slow, do it right. Not rush in just so he could get laid.

"Thank you for walking me here, I'm beginning to think the college isn't safe." She said worriedly, pulling her coat tightly around her.

Dean smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry, I think you're safe if you're not some moody, hormonal frat guy. You should be quite safe." He said confidently, squeezing her hand affectionately.

She smiled up at him, then leaned on her tip toes, bringing her lips to his.

Dean closed his eyes, but he had never felt a kiss like this before. Sweet, seductive, the promise of more, it was all there, and fireworks exploded in his head as they kissed each other, and he could feel his desire for her increasing as they kissed. He felt a sort of pull, and knew he didn't want to ever stop kissing her. But she then broke off, all too soon.

Eunice smiled sweetly, as Dean's eyes became unfocused, making him seem cross eyed. However, it wasn't a comical crossing of the eyes, it was a slow one, and his eyes rolled as they pulled apart. He shook his head to try and clear the fuzziness of his brain, before his eyes went back to their usual position.

"Wow. That was great." He said huskily, and she smiled up at him.

"It was. There's more where that came from, if you come by my house tomorrow night." She said alluringly, and Dean smiled longingly.

"I'll be there." He promised, though he didn't know how he was going to last twenty four hours without another kiss like that.

"Good. I look forward to it." She said, stroking his cheek as she climbed into the taxi.

Dean looked longingly after her. She had to be the most amazing kisser on the planet, to make him be content with just the thought of more kisses. She had been amazing. Eunice. Smiling to himself, he began to walk home.

Yeah, he hadn't gotten laid, but he'd met an amazing woman and that was definitely on the cards. And what was the harm in taking things slowly? They'd be here for a few days, why couldn't he try for a brief relationship while he was at it?

Eunice.

Smiling happily, he took the corner and headed back towards the motel, whistling merrily to himself.

**Hello, I'm back with yet another story!**

**Something strange is going on in that college. But what could it be? Why are young men suddenly turning on their loved ones, then disappearing without a trace?  
**

**And Dean is looking for a relationship? Am I the only one who thinks thats slightly strange? And what was going on with that kiss?**

**Anyway, things are starting to hot up, with a bit of luck I might get another chapter done tonight, so watch this space. And by the way, next chapter, poor Sammy!  
**

**As always, please read and leave reviews, I like my reviews!  
**

**Bye for now!  
**

**P.S I think Jensen looks very nice in the story pic, what do you think? And his hair will be like that from the second chapter onwards!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural**

Stone Cold

Sam awoke, and was surprised to see his brother sleeping peacefully in the other bed. He had expected him to be out all night with whatever girl he had managed to convince to sleep with him, strange that he wasn't. Maybe he wasn't as good at this as he liked to think he was. Smiling slightly, Sam got ready, and by the time he got out of the bathroom, Dean was already up, yawning widely.

"Morning. Did you strike out last night?" Sam asked lightly, and Dean glowered at him irritably.

"I didn't strike out, I just didn't want to rush into bed with her, that's all. We'll be here a while so I decided to take it slowly. Got a problem with that?" he asked aggressively, and Sam took a step back, surprised by the unwarranted venom in his brother's voice.

"Ok, calm down, I was only asking." He said, and Dean's eyes and face did soften a bit.

"Sorry Sam, I shouldn't have jumped down your throat like that. I was asking around in the union last night, all of the victims were in there before they vanished. Reckon that's significant?" Dean asked, heading through into the bathroom.

Sam thought about it. It could be if they all had the same drink, it could point to something being in the drink supply. But if not, then that could leave poisoning, but he felt that was unlikely.

"Maybe. So what's the plan, divide and conquer again?" Sam asked his brother, who was now whistling to himself in the shower.

Sam smiled a little. Just what he needed, a love sick brother. He supposed he couldn't complain, it had been a while since Dean had fallen hard for a girl. The last time hadn't exactly ended well, as she had been an Amazon and Sam had had to kill the daughter that emerged from it.

"Yeah. All of the kids that disappeared, did anyone assume they left the campus?" Dean called, and Sam thought about it.

"Not that anyone mentioned, the police probably looked that way though. Why, you want to try and see what you can find while I go to the union, or do you want to do that?" Sam asked.

"I'll ask around taxis and buses, see if anyone saw the kids." Dean answered.

Sam looked through the files again, while Dean showered. There was still something that they were missing. Even if it was a human nasty, there was still nothing that connected the victims. Unless it could be a sexual predator, but it didn't feel like that sort of case somehow. And even if it was a human nasty, there were still the arguments to account for. Even with drugs being used, that still wouldn't explain why the victims had all turned on the people closest to them without and provocation.

He called up information on the local transport services and wrote down all the information for Dean. So while his brother dealt with that, that left him to investigate the union, maybe some of the staff might know something. And considering the times had all been so different when people had disappeared, maybe he could backtrack someone's steps. Or at the very least try and find the CCTV footage from around the college, try to find out about them that way.

None of this made any sense. Five apparently healthy and happy young men didn't just suddenly turn on their loved ones, argue with them, then disappear without a trace. He had to find out what was going on. Sighing irritably at the lack of information they had, he turned on the TV.

"And news just in, a sixth young man has been reported missing from the college. As with the others, the police are investigating claims that he and his boyfriend argued before his disappearance." She newsreader said, before moving on to the next item.

"Dean, did you hear that? There's been another disappearance. I'll go and ask the kid while I'm on campus." Sam said, as his brother came through and began to get into his FBI suit, and Sam reluctantly followed suit.

"Alright. So, I'll hit up the transport companies, see if they saw anyone. Try and get me a picture of the latest kid, I can start there and work my way back." Dean said, and while fighting with his tie, Sam handed him a folder full of the photographs, and quickly downloaded and printed a new one off the internet for Dean to use in his search.

"What can I do?" Bobby asked, appearing in between then, and tutting as he saw Sam make a mess of his tie as usual and straightened it for him.

"You can go with Sammy, keep an eye on him." Dean said, approaching the mirror and running his gel through his hair.

"Lucky me." Sam said with a grin, and Bobby glowered.

Sam then noticed what his brother was doing, and looked at him oddly. Rather than just spiking his hair up like he usually did, he was combing it back, giving it a sort of swept back look.

"Wow, you must really like this girl." Sam commented, and Dean turned again to fix Sam with a glower.

"Of course I like her. Why would you think I don't?" he asked, his voice sounding harsh, and Sam looked at him curiously, then explained.

"You never brush your hair for anyone. She must be really special." He said, picking up the flask so he could take Bobby with him.

"Eunice is really special." Dean muttered, checking his hair before nodding in approval.

Bobby and Sam looked at each other incredulously.

"Eunice? Your girl is called Eunice?" Bobby asked derisively, trying not to laugh.

"Where did you find her, the bingo hall?" Sam asked, unable to help himself.

Dean glared at the two of them.

"Hey, it's none of your business who I date, or what their name is! So just mind your damn business and leave me the hell alone!" he snapped, and promptly stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Sam and Bobby looked at each other, both of them looking bemused.

"What was that about?" Sam asked, a twinge of worry about his older brother entering him. He didn't usually act so angry when he fancied someone. Had something happened last night? Or had he wanted to have sex with her, and was just annoyed because it hadn't happened?

"Don't ask me, he's your brother." Bobby commented, though he too was worried about Dean.

True, he could be short with him and Sam at times, but he was rarely outright angry and rude, especially with Sam. A relic from when Sam had been eight, and had only been trying to help his brother with cleaning their father's guns, and the safety hadn't been on when he had been cleaning it. Dean had been furious with Sam and had yelled at him, and it had taken him hours of wheedling to assure his brother that he hadn't meant to sound so angry, he'd just been scared. Ever since then, Dean was rarely angry with Sam when he hadn't done anything to deserve it, though that had happened less frequently with the entire world going to hell time and again, and with Sam's poor actions in the past, and Dean's useless way of coping just making things worse for him.

Sam frowned. He was probably just annoyed that he and Bobby were slagging his new girlfriend, who he seemed really fond of. A whirlwind romance was on the cards, that was all. Beckoning to Bobby, he headed for the college.

XX

Dean couldn't get the thought of that kiss out of his head. He wanted to see Eunice, needed to see her. He opened the note she had passed him last night with her address on it, and decided to take a detour on his way to the bus station.

As he drove down the street, he had to admit he was impressed by the beauty of the houses. Large and elegant, they all had large gardens and large, ornate fences and gates surrounding them. Beautiful. Figures someone as beautiful as Eunice would live somewhere like this.

Dean thought back to his reaction in the motel room. Twice now he had pounced on Sam viciously, and for no reason, for mentioning his love life with Eunice. Sam was only winding him up, he was his little brother, it was his job when Dean fancied someone, he teased Dean about it to get a rise out of him. But Dean never reacted that badly.

He shook his head. He'd apologise later. He just wanted this relationship to work, have something else positive in his life for a change.

Dean finally found which house was Eunice's, it was the one with the large ornate garden, with a fountain in the middle of it, a maze of flowers and several statues dotted around it. Dean smiled. Yeah, this seemed the right sort of classy house she would live in.

Smiling to himself, and speculating as to what he would find inside later that night, Dean headed towards the bus station.

XX

"So, he told you he was dumping you?" Sam asked the young man who's boyfriend had been the most recent disappearance.

"Yeah. But now, no one's seen him, what if he's..." the kid asked worriedly, and Sam felt his heart go out to the kid. Him and everyone else who had been hurt by this were all just worrying that the last things their loved ones had said were the truth, that they had really meant them. And that sort of hurt didn't just go away, it would stay on their minds, tormenting them.

"Ask him if anyone new has come into their lives." Bobby said, and Sam nodded and did so.

The kid, who had been looking out of the window wistfully, looked back at him and frowned in concentration.

"Um, no, I don't think so. We met a couple of people in a club a few weeks ago, but we haven't seen them since." He said, and Sam frowned.

Just like all the others, no one else had met anyone new either.

"What if they met someone while they were in the union?" Sam asked aloud, and Bobby nodded, conceding the possibility.

"Yeah, that's a thought, it would explain why all the ones they left behind didn't have any idea." He said.

"So if they weren't with them, we need to go to the union to find out." Sam reasoned, and Bobby nodded, before his eyes travelled to the guy they were interviewing, and Sam blushed scarlet. Once again he had talked to Bobby like he was right beside him, forgetting no one but he, Dean and other creatures could see him.

"Um, who were you talking to?" the guy asked nervously, and Sam quickly forced his face into an apologetic look and looked at the kid puppy dog style for good measure.

"I used to do everything with my uncle, and ever since he died a few weeks ago, I keep asking him questions, and sometimes I'm sure I can hear him answer." He explained, and the guy shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't worry, I talk to my gran at times too and she died last year." He said, and Sam smiled.

"Mark of a true genius. Thanks for your time." He said, and with Bobby in tow he left the room.

"He liked you, that's why he let you off." Bobby said with a grin, and Sam glowered.

"Shoosh you. Remember, this campus has a big lake for a small flask to get lost in." He said warningly, grinning slightly as he did so.

Bobby looked most affronted.

"You wouldn't!"

"Don't tempt me. So, if the victims all went and had a drink on their own, something could have gotten to them there right. So, we're back to suspecting the union." He reasoned, and Bobby nodded.

"Yeah, but if the union is involved, how is it going down? It can't be anything wrong with the drinks, otherwise everyone would be at it, so I think we can rule that out. Well, at least rule out something being wrong with the drinks as a whole." He said, and Sam looked at the ghost curiously.

"What if whatever's going on is taking a leaf out of the Leviathan's book, targeting people individually at first and progressing it afterwards?" he asked, the reminder of the Turducken Sandwich that had nearly made Dean into a mindless zombie rearing unbidden into his mind.

Bobby's fist clenched, and the area around them, despite it being a warm day, turned frigid all of a sudden, making Sam's breath visible in front of him.

"Bobby..." he said chastisingly, and the air turned to its normal temperature once again.

"Sorry Sam, lost it a bit there." Bobby muttered, ignoring the worried look on Sam's face, and pressing on.

"I doubt the big mouths are involved, this seems too small scale for them. Roman has bigger fish to fry. No, I don't think that's it. If there is something in the drinks, I don't reckon it could be causing this, but how about you ask around and I'll have a nosey?" he asked as they entered the union, and he vanished, eager to get away from Sam's worried gaze.

Suppressing the wave of trepidation that was now growing in his stomach, Sam headed to the barman and flashed his badge.

"I was just wondering if I could ask you a few questions." Sam said, and the barman repeated much the same information as Dean had already gathered from him the night before.

While Sam interrogated the barman, Bobby looked high and low in the back rooms of the union, and the only think he found out of place were a pair of handcuffs.

"Young people these days." He said disparagingly, and continued with his search.

Sam continued to press the barman, and got nothing. All of the victims had drunk something completely different, and they were the ones he could remember.

"What about the most recent victim? Can you remember anything about him?" he asked, and the barman nodded.

"Yeah, he was in night before last, had a shot of sambucca then left. He was in here the night before that too, he seemed a bit down on his luck." He said, and Sam looked at him curiously.

"Did you hear about any of his problems?" he asked, and the man shook his head.

"Nah, I gave him a free drink and I was about to do my sympathetic barman routine when a good looking girl came in and started talking to him. She wasn't a student, I could tell you that much. Way too glamorous. She was in here last night too actually." He remembered, and Sam finally felt like he was on to something.

"How did she act around him, and how did he act around her?"

"Oh, he was nervous at first," the barman said, filling a pint glass with beer, "very unsure of himself, he kept trying to escape. But she calmed him down and they got to talking, but she kept touching him, and it was like he was repulsed by her, for a good long time. A while later though, she kissed him, and he suddenly seemed very interested in her."

Sam looked at him warily, then showed him the picture.

"You sure this is the guy?" he asked, and the barman glowered at him angrily.

"You calling me a liar?" he demanded, but Sam shook his head.

"No, I'm just confused. This guy is gay, so I don't see why he would be kissing a woman." Sam said, and the barman looked at him in realisation.

"Well that explains why he was blowing her off at first, but why would he suddenly change his tune?" the barman asked.

"Good question." Sam said, watching as Bobby came out from the back rooms.

"Nothing back there, the closest thing they have to anything supernatural is black pudding, and the only strange thing they have is handcuffs." He explained, and Sam waved it off.

"Well I don't think it's anything as complicated as poisoning. The kid that went missing last, he was in here alone the other night, until some chick came up to him. At first he just wanted to get away, but after she kissed him, apparently his entire personality suddenly changed." Sam said, ignoring the strange look the barman was giving him, seeing as how he was talking to himself.

"Siren?" Bobby asked, but Sam shook his head.

"Somehow, I'm thinking no. Come on, I want to talk to the boyfriend again, see if he can explain why his boyfriend was sitting drowning his sorrows the other night." He said, and Bobby sighed and followed Sam.

XX

"So you didn't see any of them?" Dean asked, and the driver shook his head.

"Remember son, I'm only one driver. Some of the others could have seen them. And besides, I get loads of people on a club night, I can't remember them all." He said, sternly reprimanding him.

Dean suppressed a groan. None of the bus drivers had seen any of the boys get on, and the taxi drivers had been just as unhelpful. Maybe they hadn't left the campus. But that meant they still had to be there somewhere, so where the hell were they all?

"You ever think they might have just walked down? It doesn't take that long." The driver said, and Dean looked at him curiously.

"How far could they feasibly go?" Dean asked, interest renewing.

"Well all the way down to town, which means virtually anywhere in the city centre." The driver reasoned, and Dean frowned.

They hadn't gone to any normal student haunt, the police had already ruled that out. But what if they were meeting someone off campus, someone they ought not to be seeing? Then they could feasibly disappear without a trace and no one would be any the wiser.

"Good idea, thanks." Dean said, heading back to the car.

He just wanted this day to be over, so he could go and see Eunice. The memory of that kiss had been tormenting him, tantalising him, teasing him all day and he was desperate for more. He wanted to wrap her in his arms and kiss her so deeply that she would never forget it. But, he still had work to do. While the bus drivers and taxi drivers had been relatively useless, there were still things to check. But then again, Eunice's house was so close, nearly right by the city centre.

Dean shook his head. He had a job to do, no matter how much he wanted to see Eunice. But, he felt himself getting unaccountably angry due to the fact that he was unable to see her now. He wanted, needed to see her straight away. Dean sighed, and suppressed the urge once more.

He had a couple more drivers to check, and then he would see if anyone in the local businesses had seen the boys. But then, he was going to see Eunice and nothing was going to stop him.

XX

"Well that went well." Bobby commented dryly as a very guilty and sheepish Sam made his escape from the halls.

When he had been asking the boyfriend about why his partner had been drowning his sorrows, he had accidentally lit slip that a woman had kissed him, and then he had started kissing back. Armed with this information, the poor kid had burst into tears, and hadn't given Sam any more information what's so ever.

"I feel so bad! It's bad enough his boyfriends missing, but he cheated on him before he vanished, and I told him that. Poor guy." Sam said sadly, hating himself.

"Ah don't worry about it. You reckon this mystery woman could be part of it?" Bobby asked as they once more headed to the union.

"I think it would be a pretty big coincidence if she wasn't don't you? But if she is, what the hell is she? I don't think she could be a siren." He said, and Bobby was inclined to agree.

They once more entered the union, with both of them approaching the barman.

"The woman who you saw last night, the one who kissed the last victim...have you seen her in here before?" Sam asked, and the barman contemplated the question, passing Sam a beer in the process, and nodded.

"Yeah, come to think of it, she's been coming in off and on for the last couple of weeks." He said, and Sam and Bobby exchanged a significant glance.

"Before the disappearances started?" Sam pressed, and the man nodded.

"Yes, I think so. Why, do you think she has something to do with this?" the barman asked, and Sam frowned.

A woman coming in just before the disappearances started, who kissed the last victim and suddenly changed his sexual orientation. No one was that good a kisser.

"I don't know yet, did she have any contact with any of the other victims?" Sam asked, and the barman thought about it for a second, then nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I think she was with them, I certainly remember her with one of the last two." He said, and Sam narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Any chance of a picture?" Sam asked, and the barman shook his head.

"No, but if you go onto the website, she'll be there. She works with the dean." He said, and Sam looked at Bobby in alarm.

If nothing else, this woman warranted a closer look, a woman who knew the college well, who would be well positioned to get people to talk to her.

"Thanks for all your help." Sam said, leaving the union.

"You think this woman is behind it all?" Bobby asked, and Sam shrugged.

"I don't know, but she could be involved. If the barman is right, and all the kids who have disappeared talked to her before they all vanished, then she could know what happened to them. Let's get back to the room, see if we can find anything out about her." He said, and the two headed for the motel.

XX

Sam and Bobby were already there by the time Dean got in that night, and he wanted nothing more than to quickly change and go out and see Eunice. His thoughts had been on her all day, and he was longing more and more to see her, to hold her, kiss her, please her. Eunice was waiting for him, and he had wasted enough time as it was.

"Did you have any luck?" Sam asked as his brother entered, looking grumpy.

"No, none of the drivers saw anything. But, the ones who vanished might have just walked off the campus and been taken on their way somewhere." Dean said, taking his suit off hurriedly, earning him a concerned look from Sam and Bobby.

"What's up with you?" Sam asked worriedly, and Dean closed his eyes, really not wanting a game of twenty questions, not when Eunice was waiting for him at her home. He had to get to Eunice, he had to kiss her again, just like before. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever met, a woman he could easily envisage himself spending his life with.

"I've got a date with Eunice." He said, putting on his black shirt and doing it up, leaving the top two buttons undone, to make it easier for Eunice when he got to her, pointedly ignoring the less than impressed expression on Sam's face.

"Dean, we have a hunt going on here. We found out about a woman who was talking to the kids before they disappeared, and after that they just vanished. The last kid was gay, and one kiss from her and he suddenly became straight. Don't you think we should investigate that?" Sam asked persistently, and Dean rolled his eyes, anger surging through him. Why did he have to help, why should he put his plans on hold just because his brother was too pathetic to do a hunt alone?

"Sam, surely you aren't so stupid that you can't manage to do this without me? I have a date." He said irritably, and Sam glowered at his brother, slightly annoyed by his attitude, his patience quickly eroding.

"What is your problem? Look, I'm happy that you have a date, but don't you think finding out what happened to those kids should be our first priority?" Sam asked, but Dean shook his head, checking his hair in the mirror urgently, gently teasing it back to look more swept back.

"No Sam. I have a date with Eunice. That's my first priority. It isn't my fault you can't have a relationship because every girl you sleep with winds up insane or dead." He said savagely, and a flicker of hurt passed across Sam's face as he recoiled from his brother's words, then turned back to the laptop screen, determinedly not looking at Dean.

Good, thought Dean with dark triumph, trying to stop me living my life just because his sucks. I'll show him.

Bobby glowered at Dean, not understanding why Dean was suddenly so keen on visiting a girl he'd only kissed once.

"What's wrong with you? You've never blown off a hunt to be with a girl before, why start now?" he demanded, noticing that Sam was now staring fixatedly at the laptop screen, avoiding eye contact with his brother.

"Because maybe I'm sick of putting my life on hold for everyone else, for everyone else who couldn't care less if we lived or died. It's about time I got to do something that I want to do." Dean said petulantly, applying aftershave to his neck, grinning at himself in the mirror.

"We're not saying it isn't Dean, but we need your help. I need your help." Sam said softly, looking up at his brother with puppy dog eyes.

"Ask me if I care." Dean snapped, and Sam and Bobby looked at each other in shock.

"Dean, what is it, what's wrong?" Sam wheedled, but Dean just roared in frustration.

"What's wrong is that I have a date tonight and I can't go on it because my bratty, needy little brother won't shut the hell up and mind his own damn business!" he shouted, and Sam got to his feet, glowering at him, ignoring the hurt he felt at Dean's comments.

"You aren't acting like yourself Dean which means it is my business. The woman was apparently in the union last night too, which means she's probably already setting up another victim! We need to at least find out what she knows, and if she's dangerous, stop her!" Sam protested, and Dean shook his head, furious that his brother was out to ruin the best thing that had ever happened to him.

"No Sam, we don't. You want to waste your life doing this crap, you can. Not me. I'm out. I'm going to see Eunice." Dean said stubbornly and headed for the door, determined to see her and calm down, he knew he would relax as soon as he saw her.

Sam then reached onto his arm, not a hard grasp, not even firm, just a soft touch to try and stop his brother from leaving, to try to make him calm down, to try and let him help. And Dean spun and smacked him in the jaw, sending Sam spiralling to the floor, looking on in delight as his brother thudded to the floor.

"Dean!" Bobby exclaimed in surprise as Sam looked angrily up at Dean, his eyes narrowed. So much for his promise that he wouldn't use him as a punching bag anymore.

"What the hell did you do that for?" he demanded angrily.

"Because I'm sick of it!" Dean stormed, and Sam pulled himself to his feet, while Bobby looked at Dean in angry disappointment.

"Sick of what?" Sam demanded, flexing his own fists.

"What do you think genius? I'm sick of you. I've had enough of you. All my life it's been 'Sam this' and 'Sam that'. No one ever cared what I wanted! I've dragged your useless ass around through everything, and every time you've just made matters ten times worse! You dragged me down into this never ending pit of despair and depression and made me think it was my fault!

You're pathetic! Do you have any idea how wearing it is to hear you whine about everything bad in your life? 'Aww, poor little me, I lost Jess', 'help me Dean, I have scary nightmares that might come true', 'oh no, Lucifer is in my head and might hurt me'! I've put up with your pathetic crap for years, listening to you moan about everything. I never get to do anything for myself, because of you!

You're poison, a plague, a parasite that won't let go and leave me the hell alone. Carrying you around when you're soulless, when you're addicted to blood, when you're insane, do you have any idea how much I wanted to just drop your sorry ass somewhere and leave you there to rot? But no, even when you died, you still came back to haunt me all over again, you can't let go! Walt and Roy were right, you didn't have the decency to stay in the cage like someone like you should have done! I thought soulless you was the best out of the lot of you, at least he didn't need me running around after him all the time, but no, you came back, and then I had to waste even more of my life, give up everything I wanted, all to look after poor, snivelling little Sammy, just because he can't tell what's real and what's not, because he belongs in an asylum but I was too damn soft to put him in one!

You're everything that's wrong with my life Sam. I can't have a proper life because of you, and I get a chance and you immediately come along and try to ruin it. I'm sick of you. All your festering little problems, all the times I've had to save your worthless, useless ass because you're too useless to look after yourself, you bratty, whining waste of space. So do this damn hunt yourself. Do every hunt yourself from now on. Because I'm done. I'm done with you. Get out. Get out of my life, and let me live in peace. I never want to see you again. You've dragged me through the gutter enough, screwed my life up enough, and I'm done.

You're nothing more than a whiny, useless, needy, blood sucking parasite, and the day you were born was probably the crappiest day of my life! My life sucks, all because of you! So get the hell out of it, I refuse to let you screw me up anymore. I'm done protecting you, like mom and dad would have wanted. And if you're too pathetic to look after yourself by now, you really have no business being alive, much less being a hunter.

I never want to see you again, and if I do, it'll be an eternity too soon. Get out." Dean finished coldly, feeling so much better now that he had gotten that off his chest, and relishing the expression on Sam's face.

At first he had been angry, his eyes narrowed at his brother, looking at him contemptuously as he ranted. Now his face had completely changed. It was just what he'd always feared, his brother's true feelings about him had finally come out. Dean thought he was worthless, a waste of space, a parasite that ruined his life. Just like Sam had always thought. Tears were swimming in his eyes, looking dejected and hurt, and Dean was delighting in the heartbroken expression that was on his brother's face.

"Get out!" Dean ordered in sick delight, and Sam met his gaze, tears streaming down his face, and he looked as though the pathetic brat wanted nothing more than run out into the street and cry.

"If you want me gone Dean...all you had to do was ask." He said miserably, his voice choked by tears, and he picked up his laptop, threw it into his duffel that was on the bed and picked it up.

Bobby looked at Dean in shock. He would never say stuff like that to Sam. He would never believe that about Sam, he adored his little brother. And Sam shouldn't be listening to him. Dean had to be under a spell, an enchantment or something. He wouldn't mean that, he would never say that to Sam in a million years.

But Sam had just heard everything he had always feared he would hear from his brother, his brother had just told him everything he had always secretly feared was true, that he was a monster, and that Dean only kept him around through duty, because he felt he had to, rather than because of love and because he wanted to. Sam has to know that on some level Dean didn't mean that. But at the moment, he was too hurt, angry and upset to think clearly.

"Sam, Dean, wait a minute!" Bobby pleaded, and Sam hoisted the duffel onto his shoulder and made for the door.

Bobby glowered at Dean furiously, but when the cold faced elder Winchester made no signs of moving to stop Sam, in fact instead he smiled in anticipation, Bobby furiously decided Sam's need was greater than his, and slipped his flask into Sam's duffel on the way past.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out! Get out, and good riddance!" Dean spat savagely, and smiled in delight as he heard Sam give a sob before he disappeared into the night and slammed shut the door behind him.

Dean smiled. Finally, he was free, free and able to do whatever he wanted. And what he wanted right now was Eunice. Smiling, Dean checked his reflection in the mirror one last time, smoothed his hair, and set out to meet the woman he would be more than willing to die for.

XX

As Dean had expected, Eunice's house was beautiful. The garden was ornate, and there were many statues littered around it. She was clearly a woman of taste. Dean smoothed his hair as he rang the doorbell, heart pounding in excitement.

He had been waiting all day for her. The woman who had finally made him realise how much he was missing all because of that life sucking parasite Sam. Eunice. The most beautiful woman he had ever met, the love of his life. His lips were already tingling with the thought of her kisses, and he licked them nervously as the door opened.

She was even more gorgeous than he remembered. Tonight she was in a tight fitting black dress that exposed one shoulder, and Dean smiled longingly as he beheld her, reaching his hand up to her and touching her cheek.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't make it." She whispered fondly, and kissed him, and Dean once more felt the strange pull, the burning fire of excitement that coursed though him when she did so.

"I'd climb Everest if it meant getting here to you. I've missed you so much. I know it's crazy, we only just met, but I feel like you..."

"Complete you?" she asked with a coy smile, and he nodded, smiling eagerly.

"Exactly." He whispered, kissing her neck.

"What about your brother?" she whispered into his ear, and he grinned smugly.

"I got rid of him. Threw him out, I should have done it years ago. I feel so free with him gone! Now, there's nothing left to focus on but us." He said excitedly, feeling his body getting ready for action.

She pulled him into the house, the door slamming shut behind him, and she pulled him through the marble hallway, Dean noticing several more statues dotted around the house.

"Wow, you've got a lot of statues. I knew you were a woman of sublime taste." He said huskily, kissing her check as he wrapped his hands around her waist.

"I've got many, and I suspect I'll have another one very shortly." She said, turning to him, turning the collar of his shirt upwards while she kissed him.

Dean returned the kiss passionately, enjoying the feel of her hands on his neck, wrapping his own in her hair. He then moaned in pleasure as she stroked his swept back hair, closing his eyes to savour the touch as she gently stroked through it. He then felt a pulse of excitement as she undid his shirt, pushing it slightly back to reveal more of his chest, which she began gently massaging with her hand, trailing down the muscles approvingly, and he smiled in ecstasy as she did so, eager to go further.

"Wow..." he said, beginning to unzip her dress, but as he did so, she put a finger to his lips, stopping him.

"What about Sam? I mean, you were completely horrible to him? Don't you feel the slightest bit guilty?" she asked, wiggling her fingers.

And abruptly, Dean's amorous mood vanished, as everything he had said to his little brother came flooding back to him. He felt sick with himself. Not only had he punched him, which he had promised not to do anymore, worse, he had called his brother a parasite, blamed him for everything that went wrong, called him pathetic, worthless, useless. How could he have said such things to his little brother? This hadn't been like Dillimore, when he was a drunken idiot out to hurt the one he loved the most. This had been so much more different, and the emotional aspect had been so much more cruel than it had been back then. He recalled the heartbroken expression on Sam's face, the tears in his brother's eyes, and the sob as he told his little brother to get out, that he never wanted to see him again.

What had he done? What the hell had come over him? He hadn't meant that, he would never mean any of that, he would never hurt his brother like that, not anymore, and he liked to think he'd never have done it before either. He would never say that to his little brother. And more than anything else, he would never want his brother to leave, to never be seen again. He loved Sam, he needed him more than anything.

What the hell had he done to his baby brother? How could he have hurt him in such a way?

How could he have done that to Sam?

"Sammy..." Dean said, fully intending to ignore the beautiful woman in the midst of undressing him and go and find his baby brother before it was too late.

He had to fix this, he had to make this right, make Sam believe that he would never say those things if he wasn't under someone's spell, or control. But, who...?

"Ah, the pain you caused your brother is tormenting you. I can feel how awful you feel, and how awful he feels. It's killing you, knowing how much you hurt him. When I saw you in that bar, felt the depth of your love for your brother, I knew I must have you. I knew the pain you would experience for turning on your brother would be the most exquisite I had ever tasted. But I never expected it to take this good. Now, you will spend an eternity knowing how much pain you inflicted on your brother before the end, and he will spend the rest of his life thinking that's what you truly felt." Eunice purred silkily, then shoved Dean in the chest, his open shirt flapping slightly as she did so.

She had done this, entranced him, he had to escape. He was about to turn, his open shirt flapping as he did so, when her eyes flashed green and yellow, and Dean's last conscious thought was of Sam.

**Two updates in one night, I'm getting good.**

**Aww, poor Sammy. At least he has Bobby with him. Will he realise that Dean didnt mean it, that he was controlled by Eunice? Or will he lose his brother for ever?  
**

**And talking of Dean, what fate has befallen him, what's happened to him? He feels awful for what he said to Sam, but now it could very well be too late for him to ever make up to his brother.  
**

**And what manner of creature is Eunice? And what has she done to Dean?  
**

**All will be revealed soon!  
**

**Hopefully I will update tomorrow, please review as always, if you do both chapters I will love you more than usual and I usually love reviewers a lot, and remember the style Dean's hair was in is the same as the way Jensen has it in the story pic.  
**

**So please read and review and make my day tomorrow to take my mind off all the bloody rain!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural**

Stone Cold

"Sam, you know he wouldn't mean any of that stuff!" Bobby protested as Sam stormed away from the motel, tears still fresh in his eyes.

"Do I?" he asked angrily, his blood pounding through him.

Dean thought he was a parasite did he? He'd been right all along, Dean had only ever kept him around because he felt obligated to. And he had finally had enough, and never wanted to see Sam again. Suited him.

"Sam, thing about this. Think about how much you and him have been through. He almost killed you in Dillimore, and last week in Delaware, and after both times he's been ridiculously overprotective of you as a result. He defied your blasted father, angels, demons and everyone else he could all for you! He broke you out of Lucifer's Cage all because he couldn't live without you. He's willing to kill and die for you a hundred times over if it means that you're safe. Come on boy, you know that wasn't Dean in there." Bobby said pleadingly, and at least Sam slowed down, his long legs matched a pace that made it difficult for Bobby to keep up with, and he was a ghost, he didn't get tired.

Sam thought about everything that Dean had just said to him. He'd said it before, while in Dillimore, when Dean had tried to drunkenly kill him and had nearly succeeded. But Dean had said afterwards, when he was begging Sam for another chance, that he hadn't meant a word of it, that he would never hurt Sam like that, that he would never say things like that if he were in his right mind. Sam remembered everything that they had been through in the last eight years, losing their father, losing each other, the Apocalypse, Eve, the Leviathans, Cas' betrayal, Bobby's death, Sam's insanity, Dean's drinking, all of it showed just how much the brothers loved and needed each other. Sam had kick started the Apocalypse because he had killed Lilith, who he had killed because she had killed Dean, to make sure he was safe from her. Yeah, he'd gotten a little lost along the way, but that had been his original intention, to kill the one who took the most precious thing in his life away from him.

Dean had done everything for him, sacrificing his life time and again in order to protect his little brother, and it was he who he had changed himself for Sam. Dean would do anything to protect Sam, and he would quite happily die for him, he had proved that on many occasions. Sam was the only thing that Dean kept himself going for, and he had stuck by Sam through everything, more or less. Even when the two of them had hated each other and been on opposite sides, or when Dean had believed their father was the one in the right and his brother the one in the wrong, they had always come back to depending on each other. When they had started the Apocalypse, despite Dean making out that he was more innocent than Sam was, even when they had separated they had come back together, uniting to fight evil as always. Even times when they had had massive fallings out, like when Dean had killed Amy, they had still always managed to come back to one another, as always.

Dean was Sam's other half, the thing that made him complete. Sam couldn't fight evil without his big brother, couldn't go on without his big brother. And Dean couldn't keep going without his little brother, he needed him just as much as Sam needed him. And while there had been times that they had let each other down, like the demon blood, like lying to each other, like siding with angels and demons over each other, the fact remained that the two of them were what drove each other, and they always reconciled. Sure they would nag and bitch for a while (even more so in Dean's case if he thought Sam had done wrong, but never when he had done wrong (no, then it was the old, yeah I did wrong, get over it already, whereas he would never let it go when Sam did wrong)), but they would always come back to one another.

Hell, they had chosen each other over happiness and a normal family life with a beautiful woman. There was no breaking such a bond. They were in this together until the very end.

Dean wouldn't have meant what he said. All the times when those thoughts had come up, he had usually told Sam in no uncertain terms that he should never believe a word of them, that he was in no way responsible for anything that went wrong in his brother's life. Dean had practically begged Sam not to believe he was evil, that he was poison, and had always been there for Sam, reassuring him and soothing him in the way only he knew how.

Which meant for Dean to have suddenly turned on him, to have said everything that Sam had secretly feared his brother truly felt about him, it meant that he couldn't really be Dean. He looked like Dean and sounded like Dean, but he wasn't Dean. He wasn't his big brother.

Which meant that once again someone was trying to take Dean from him. Sam snarled angrily. Yeah, he was still upset at Dean for saying those things, whether he meant them or not. But just because he was angry and hurt, that didn't mean that he was going to let some monster get their jollies from his big brother, they'd had enough of that in Delaware.

"You're right." Sam said softly as he stopped walking, and Bobby sighed in relief.

"Course I am, I'm always right. Look Sam, I know what Dean said back there was really hurtful. But he would never mean those things if he was in his right mind. You know that. Someone's gotten to him, turned him against us, and I'm willing to bet it's the woman who was involved with the disappearing kids. Which means, we need to find out everything we can about her. And stop Dean before he does something stupid." Bobby said, and Sam nodded.

His brother would never mean those things. He knew that in his heart. Dean would never say things like that to him, the things he knew full well Sam secretly feared were true. No, something must have made him do it, which meant it had to be whatever monster it was that they were hunting. And the thing that had brought their fallout on was Dean's desire to go and see the woman he had met, Eunice.

"Bobby, what if this woman he was so desperate to see is the one we were looking for?" Sam asked suspiciously, and Bobby frowned as he considered the possibility.

"That would make sense actually, but it doesn't explain how she's doing it. There's all sorts of creatures that could make people fall for them, but I can't think of any off the top of my head that'll make them fight with their loved ones before hand." Bobby said, and Sam frowned as he considered the possibility.

"Well, what if that's how they feed? Each victim has had a massive fight before they disappeared. What if this woman feeds off of the pain that was inflicted? Making people think that that was the last thing that their loved ones ever said to them has to be pretty potent don't you think?" he asked, and Bobby looked at him worriedly.

"Come on kid, you might not want to go back to the motel to face your brother, but we need to stop him from doing anything stupid." He said, and Sam began taking his usual long strides back the way they had came.

"Tch, take smaller steps! I've got smaller legs than you, I can't keep up! And I'm dead!" Bobby yelled irritably as Sam headed back for the room.

Sam's heart was pounding, his brain filling in the blanks as he got closer to the motel room. Dean had gone to the union last night. The union was where this woman met up with the boys who had gone missing. There, she must have done something to the victims, including Dean, which meant them angry and obsessed with seeing her, and as a result they turned on the ones who loved them most, hurting them before they went to her like lambs to the slaughter. Dean had been at the union, and must have been entranced by this woman. Driven by lustful thoughts, Dean had become more and more obsessed with seeing her. As a result, probably because that was what she fed on, Dean had said things to Sam that he knew would hurt, rather than things he would believe to be true. Sam smiled coldly as he realised just what she did. She drove her victims against the people they loved in the hope that in their hurt and anger, they wouldn't notice until much later that their loved ones hadn't returned. He had to admit, from a certain point of view it was really quite clever. Alienate the person who would have noticed first that their loved ones were missing, and she gave herself an extra long feeding time to prey on the hurt emotions of the ones the victims had alienated. Sick bitch.

Whatever Eunice was, she was far from human. And she had turned Dean against him. Sam smiled grimly. She was going to regret that when he caught up with her.

Sam approached the door, Bobby panting behind him. Sam speculated idly how a ghost could get out of breath when they were dead, and forcing down the feelings of trepidation he felt for what he could find inside, Sam opened the door.

"Damn it." He cursed, upon seeing that his brother was no longer present.

"Balls." Bobby agreed as he arrived.

Dean had gone, most likely to meet with Eunice. Which meant that there was a very good chance that he was now in the creature's clutches, the victim of whatever she did to them. Forcing down the sick feeling of worry in his stomach, Sam opened his laptop. He had to find out more about Eunice before he even considered going to rescue Dean. They didn't need another repeat of El Quebrados.

Sam frowned as he accessed the staff pages of the college. Eunice was the dean's secretary, which of course meant that nearly all the students would know her, or at last know of her. And a beautiful woman like her could easily charm away the victims she'd already accounted for. But then again, she had to have some sort of supernatural kick to go along with it. While her looks would certainly explain the others, including his brother, they didn't explain why the gay kid had suddenly turned straight when he had kissed her.

"So, she shows up, flirts a little with each victim, makes them open up. I'm assuming she must kiss them, that's what makes them change. Any ideas on monsters that can go Poison Ivy on their victims?" Sam asked Bobby, who was looking through their father's journal.

Bobby looked at him curiously.

"Poison Ivy?" he asked, and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Batman villain, never mind. Anything?" he asked, and Bobby shook his head.

"Nothing that's jumping out at me. I mean there's monsters that can drain the life out of you with a kiss, or suck out your soul, but nothing that make you so crazy that you'll turn on people for them, not that I've found anyway." Bobby said, and Sam pondered.

Eunice picked up these guys, and it was after their kiss that they began to change. But that must mean that whatever magical whammy that was in the kiss needed a while to gestate. Dean had been kissed the night before, and the gay boyfriend the day before that. There was something like a twelve hour turnaround, their obsession building until the victims lashed out at whoever was closest to them, and then they ran off to be with Eunice.

"Anything on her?" Bobby asked, putting the journal down and going onto one of his old books.

"She started here last year, and up until this week there's been no weird disappearances, so I'm thinking whatever she does to feed, she doesn't need to do it that often, maybe she feeds on the guys she preys on and then goes off into hibernation?" he asked sceptically, and Bobby frowned.

"Alright. We need to find out where she lives, then we can worry about fixing your lovestruck edjit of a brother. You do want to fix him right?" Bobby asked, his tone uninterested but his eyes fixed on Sam.

Which he wished they weren't when he saw the glare Sam gave him, and Bobby was quite glad he was dead at that moment, because that glare would nailed him anyway.

"Dean hurt me and pissed me off, yeah. But he's my big brother, and he was under Eunice's spell. He didn't mean what he said. You were right about that and I never should have let what he said get to me the way I did. If I hadn't, maybe my idiot big brother would still be here. I never should have thought that he secretly hated me, I was an idiot. And I should have noticed something was wrong with him this morning, the way he was acting, what was I doing?" Sam asked, rubbing his head tenderly.

Bobby sighed gruffly.

"Look Sam, I have enough problems with your brother always blaming himself for every little thing that goes wrong. I don't need you to join in. I defy anyone not to be upset by what Dean threw at you, even if he didn't mean it. Even more, while he seems to be content to watch you ever second of every minute of every hour of every day, you're his little brother. You thought something was off yeah, but with Dean that could mean anything. You had no way of knowing he was entranced! I didn't look at him this morning and think 'uh oh, a demon got to him', I just thought the same as you, he wanted to get laid and didn't, so he was grouchy about it. So stop blaming yourself, you aint going to help him that way ya edjit." Bobby said, slightly grouchy, but also sounding slightly fond of Sam too.

That was him, trying to solve everyone's problems by putting himself through the grinder. He had missed that about Sam, his empathy, the part of him that always wanted to help people whether they deserved it or not. And all the while putting what he felt or wanted to do on hold while he did it, and then taking the blame for everything when it went wrong. Bobby frowned at the last bit. He hadn't used to do that. If he made a mistake, he would certainly own up to it, but he hadn't used to take the blame for everything. Bobby simmered. He suspected the boy virtually all but blaming the kid for his mother's death and his big brother putting the blame of everything that went wrong in their lives for so long when they were battling the Apocalypse had changed something fundamental within him. Bobby vowed that he would kick Dean's ass for that when Sam got him back.

Sam smiled up at him, his eyes still a little red, but they were the cold and hard eyes of a natural born hunter, and the expression on his face left Bobby in no illusions that Eunice was soon going to regret going after Dean, and coming between the two brothers.

"Thanks Bobby, I needed that. Right, you keep looking for what the hell she might be, I'll go the union and ask our favourite bartender if he can tell me anything else about her, see if he at least knows where she lives."

Bobby nodded in agreement and Sam hurried out of the room. He may be dead, but he still had his knowledge. Problem was sifting through it to find whatever the hell had one of his boys. Sitting down at the table, he began to peer through his books.

XX

"You have no idea where she lives?" Sam asked, the barman shook his head.

"Sorry pal, but even if I did, I couldn't tell you. Not allowed to. What's the sudden interest in her, you think she's involved with the disappearances?" he asked, and Sam narrowed his eyes.

"Possibly. She was certainly with my brother and with the last victim, and after she kissed him he suddenly became straight, and no one is that good a kisser." Sam said, and the barman conceded the point with a shrug of his shoulders.

"But it doesn't make any sense, how could she change those kids so drastically?" he asked, and Sam cursed himself for inadvertently giving too much away.

"She must have drugged them somehow, done a sort of Poison Ivy thing, totally twisted them after she did it." He explained, and the barman seemed to accept this, much to Sam's relief.

"Well, not wanting to alarm you mate, but she was in here earlier tonight." The barman said, and Sam swore violently, earning him a shocked look from the girls sitting at the bar.

"When?" he demanded, and the barman looked sheepish.

"A few hours ago." He said, and Sam felt a surge of righteous anger.

It was bad enough that she was a monster. It was bad enough that she had entranced Dean and turned him against him. But cheating on his brother too, that was just beyond the pale. Who the hell did she think she was? She led Dean on, making him think he had a chance, all the while trading him for a younger model. Sam snorted derisively at himself. Yep, he was back in full brother mode, getting mad that some demon chick was cheating on his brother behind his back. Idiot. Vowing to kick her ass extra for double dealing on his brother, he turned back to the barman.

"Alright. Who was she with?" he asked, and the barman frowned, trying to remember.

"A final year student. Looked really happy that she was taking an interest in him actually. You can recognise the look, he's not long done his thesis and now he's relaxing. Lo and behold, she comes up to him and promises him a good time." The barman said.

This was bad. If she was already setting herself up for another victim, her feeding cycle was certainly more than a week, and she was clearly not that concerned about getting caught. It was maddening that he still had no clue what the hell she was. If he did, he might feel slightly better about the entire situation. All he knew was that she had begun the process of intoxicating her next victim, and if he didn't stop her soon, more people could disappear. And there was also the worrying thought that if he didn't stop her soon, she could very well kill Dean.

"Did she kiss him?" Sam demanded, and the barman nodded grimly.

"Alright, he's in danger. Anyway you can find out who he was?" Sam asked, and he nodded.

"Yeah, I ID'ed him, I'll recognise him in the student files, shouldn't take long." He assured him, and he beckoned Sam behind the bar so that they could search for this elusive guy.

Sam couldn't explain it, but he knew he had to stop this kid before he went to Eunice, otherwise there was a chance he might not get Dean back, ever. Sam pondered as a thought came to him. So far, she seemed to be feeding every night, every night for the last week. If she was storing up on food to sustain herself, she must still have a while to go. But, what would happen to her if she missed a meal? At the very least she would be pissed off, perhaps enough so that Sam could exploit it and use it against her.

"Hmm, fourth year student, dissertation, male," the barman said, accessing the database which he usually used to find out if he was serving anyone underage.

Sam fidgeted nervously. If Eunice suspected someone was on to her, she might very well push ahead her schedule, especially if Dean had accidentally let something slip. Growling in frustration and vowing to make his brother a eunuch next time he saw him (then they wouldn't have to worry about him falling for some monster and causing all sorts of havoc), he waited patiently as the barman rifled through the list, and he could hear his heart slow down as the man whooped in victory.

"Got him, fourth year student, Adrian Barnes, lives in Vic Robert halls." He said, and Sam quickly looked at the address.

It stood to reason that the kid had to know where she lived if he was the next victim, they had to have some way of finding where she was so she could do whatever it was she did to them. Unless of course they could home in on her like Dean had the siren, but he was being optimistic.

"Thanks for all your help. You've no idea how helpful you've been." Sam said, clapping the barman on the shoulder.

"You want me to alert the college authorities?" he asked, but Sam shook his head.

"Not yet, not until we have actual proof." Sam said, figuring he would deal with that exposure risk later, and he hurtled towards where her next victim was staying.

XX

Bobby cursed as yet another book turned up empty. There had to be something on her somewhere. Morbid though it sounded, it would help if he knew what happened to her victims afterward, it would definitely help him narrow everything down. So far he had ruled out her being a siren, a fury, a succubus, an evil witch and a grimlock, but it seemed like there was still a myriad of choices that she could be. And he had a bad feeling about all this. The woman clearly struck every day, and she must have been laying the groundwork the day before that, which meant she had already identified tomorrow's victim. Bobby frowned. He had heard of monsters that meant you only had a significant window in which to save their victims, and if they killed again before you rescued the one you wanted to save, you could kiss them goodbye.

Which he didn't think he should tell Sam, the poor kid was agitated enough as it was, worrying about his big brother, and despite knowing Dean didn't mean it, he was still hurt by what had been said. And he needed to focus on finding Eunice, and quickly.

Bobby grunted and got back to his books, but he had a horrible feeling that unless he found something soon, they would be going in blind.

XX

Sam knocked urgently on the door of Eunice's next victim, and a young fit looking guy opened the door.

"Yeah?" he asked nervously, and Sam peered into the flat.

"Is your flatmate in?" he asked, and he nodded, before yelling his flatmate's name.

A minute later the guy appeared, brown hair the same length as Sam's tied into a ponytail, and he was currently wearing a dressing gown and holding a towel.

"Thank god. Look, I know this will sound crazy but did you kiss a woman tonight?" Sam asked urgently, and Adrian looked at him in shocked.

"What are you, some kind of peeping tom? It's none of your damn business if I kissed someone or not." He said sullenly, glowering at Sam.

Sam sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Look kid, I know you think you're hot stuff because you just scored with an older woman," he began, before he was cut off by the flatmate.

"You scored an older woman? Dude!" he said in delight, raising his hand in order to get a high five, and Sam was sure that Dean would have been exactly the same had he gone to college or university.

"But she's dangerous, she's involved with the disappearances." Sam finished, ignoring the flatmate.

Adrian laughed mockingly at Sam, who clenched his fist. All he needed was this kid ignoring him.

"Look, Eunice isn't involved in the kidnappings, she's great. I'm going to go and see her tomorrow actually." He boasted, and Sam started to panic.

"Look Adrian, Eunice isn't great, she's the one kidnapping people. Everyone who has disappeared recently have all done so after they met with her, you're her eight victim!" he protested, and the flatmate looked at him warily.

"There's only been six disappearances." He said, and Sam cursed his stupidity and resigned himself to explaining.

"And now she has my brother, he's going to be number seven. Please believe me, Eunice is dangerous, and I need your help to find her." Sam said pleadingly to Adrian, who glowered.

"She isn't dangerous! She's great, and interested in me, exactly what I need. I can't wait to see her, and you aren't going to stop me." He said stubbornly, while his flatmate looked unsure.

"Dude, maybe you should be careful, I don't want you to disappear, who'll make sure I get up for class?" he asked, and Adrian glared at him.

"Get your own damn self up." He said, and stalked off.

"He doesn't mean it, she's messed with his head. Adrian, she's dangerous!" Sam said as he entered the flat after Adrian, the flatmate following uncertainly.

"No she isn't, she's the most amazing kisser ever, and I am going to see her! In fact, as you're so opposed to me seeing her tomorrow, I'll go and see her right now!" he said, slamming his door, and the flatmate turned to Sam worriedly.

"He isn't usually like this about anyone, he's usually shy. What did she do to him?" he demanded, and Sam frowned.

"She sort of put a whammy on him. She's got power, she's got looks and she knows how to use them." Sam said grimly, and the flatmate frowned, then looked at Sam curiously.

"The dean's secretary's name is Eunice, is it her?" he asked, and Sam nodded.

"Dude, you can't screw around with her, there's no telling what might happen, she could get you thrown out!" the flatmate yelled, and Sam groaned in exasperation as Adrian came out, dressed in a dark blue shirt and jeans.

"She wouldn't, she loves me. Now, I'm going to see her, get away from here." He said coldly, shoving both his flatmate and Sam out of the way, and was clearly determined to go and see Eunice to prove them both wrong.

"Adrian, wait!" the flatmate called as he reached for the door.

"If I do something drastic, do you promise not to call the cops?" Sam asked hopefully, and he nodded.

"Yeah, whatever the hell she's done to him, he isn't acting normally. Drastic away mate!" he encouraged, and Sam smacked Adrian on the back of the neck just as he reached the door, and he dropped like a stone, Sam shaking his wrist to ease the pain he had just caused it.

"Cool! Can you teach me how to do that?" the flatmate asked excitedly as he rolled his unconscious flatmate over onto his back.

"Maybe later. Check his pockets for an address or phone number or something." Sam said, and after a minute of searching, the flatmate held it out to Sam, who grinned triumphantly.

"She isn't that far from here, about five minutes." The flatmate explained, and Sam nodded in thanks.

And that of course would explain why no one had seen the victims on the public transport, they had gotten there under their own steam and hence fell prey to whatever it was she was doing to them.

"Great. Can you deal with him? And if he wakes up and tries to go and see Eunice, keep him here?" Sam asked guiltily, not wanting to put him in the middle of this, but the kid nodded anyway.

"Yeah, I'll tell him he drank too much or something. And I can lock him in and leave the key in the door so he can't get out. Will that fix him?" he asked hopefully, and Sam shook his head.

"I really don't know, I hope so. Sorry to get you involved in this, but Eunice is really dangerous." Sam said, and the kid nodded.

"So I see, making him act like that. Good luck finding your brother." He said, and began dragging Adrian to his room, while Sam made good his escape, determined to get to Eunice and rescue his brother.

XX

"Any joy?" Sam asked as he entered the motel room, and Bobby shook his head grimly.

"Fraid not. We just don't have enough info to identify this nasty, so she could be anything. You get anywhere?" he asked, and Sam nodded, showing him the address he had gotten off of Adrian.

"I got this off of tomorrow's snack. He was about to accelerate her dinner plans, so I had to knock him out." He said sheepishly, and began assembling weapons.

Bobby watched proudly as Sam took a silver and a bronze knife, selected a salt gun and a normal gun and put them into his jeans, picked up some salt and a box of matches, and also pocketed Dean's knife, Ruby's knife and a machete.

"Good lad. We don't know what we're dealing with so we take everything. Oh, that includes me by the way." Bobby said pointedly, and Sam grinned guiltily, after he had forgotten him in Palomino Creek and had had to fight a ghost alone.

With everything ready, and Bobby in tow, Sam headed for the address, determined to find his big brother, and save him before it was too late.

And once he had done that, then he'd make him feel crappy. Smiling slightly, he set off into the night, Bobby in tow behind him.

XX

The house was ornate, with a high, artistic fence. Bobby flickered through to the other side, and examined the area, and when he found no hint of an alarm system, he beckoned to Sam. Sam growled as he climbed the wall, weighed down by the number of weapons he'd had to bring with him. Trust Dean to fall for a monster that had a posh house that there was no way to infiltrate normally. Cursing his brother's taste in women, he finally overcame the fence and dropped catlike to the ground, and was quite pleased with himself when he saw that he had avoided crushing any flowers.

The garden was big and beautiful, marked with mazes of bushes and dozens of beautiful flowers. All around the garden were various statues, all gazing out blankly at them.

"There could be an alarm on the house. What if we get in there and Dean's, well, busy?" Bobby asked, sticking his head through the door, and finding no trace of an alarm once more, gestured to Sam to enter the house.

"You drag him out kicking and screaming while I deal with his girlfriend." Sam said, picking the lock stealthily, and after a second, triumphed.

He crept into the house, and a creaking told him that Eunice was upstairs. Drawing his gun and his machete, in case she should decide to appear and attack, Sam looked through the house, his brow furrowed. There were statues everywhere in the magnificent manor, which was covered in marble. It was a very nice house, he had to admit, but he would be much more comfortable with carpets, make the place seem less like a museum and more like a home.

Bobby came back from the next wing, shaking his head.

"Wow, this woman must be a sex addict. She's getting it nearly every night, and to top it off, she's had all her statues made to look like guys who are about to...well, get some." He said diplomatically, and Sam frowned, an unpleasant thought crossing his mind, and he entered the wing to his right.

"Oh my god!" he exclaimed in horror.

The statue in front of him was just a bit shorter than he was. Their shirt was open, exposing a portion of its granite chest. The collar of the shirt was turned up. The hands were at an angle as if the subject had been surprised when the statue had been made, and their body was ever so slightly turned, as if to face someone who called them back. Their face was a picture of blank shock, their mouth slightly open, their eyes dead ahead. The hair was swept back slightly, as though it had been combed.

And Sam knew exactly who the statue was. He'd seen the subject nearly every day of his life.

It was Dean.

"Please tell me that's just a really good likeness of Dean!" he exclaimed desperately, on the verge of breaking out into hysteria as he saw the statue, which Bobby studied grimly, his mouth the thinnest of thin lines.

It all made sense now. The large number of statues in the house and garden. That was what Eunice did to them. She seduced men, entranced them, and they faithfully followed her home, expecting to make love to her. And that was the last thing they ever did.

Because Eunice somehow turned them all to stone, creating instant statues of her victims, which she then proceeded to decorate her house with.

And that was what she had done to Dean.

She had turned his big brother to stone.

Dean was now a statue.

**Poor Dean's had a crappy time of it the last two stories hasnt he? Turned into a siren last time round, and turned to stone this time round. He just cant catch a break.**

**Good thing Bobby is on hand, and Sam calmed down quickly. Of course he knows Dean didnt mean what he said to him.  
**

**But what will he do now? What manner of creature is Eunice? Has Sam saved the student? And how will Sam be able to kill her? And most importantly, will he ever be able to free Dean from the stone and get his big brother back, or is it too late?  
**

**Hmm, this story could wind up being four chapters, but once again I did have five plotted, I just cant think what the other one was.  
**

**As always please read and review, answers come next chapter as to what she is (though I'm sure you've guessed), and as to why I chose Eunice as her name, and I'm sure you will all want to know if and how Sam plans to get his brother out of the stone and back to being flesh and blood again rather than being stuck as a statue forever!  
**

**As always, please review review review, I'm out tonight for a 21st birthday party, so something nice to wake up to might take my mind off the fact that I may have a hangover!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural**

Stone Cold

Sam looked in horror at his statuesque brother, encased entirely in stone. His big brother had been turned to stone. Sam's lip trembled as he beheld his brother, his unseeing eyes creeping him out. They'd dealt with all sorts over the years, but never something quite like this. Dean was made of stone, totally unknowing that his little brother was right beside him, and there was nothing Sam could do about it.

"Dean?" he asked softly, knowing it was useless, and he couldn't keep a childlike sound of fear out of his voice as he approached his statue of a brother.

However his brother, in the state he was, had no knowledge at all that his brother was there, or was talking to him. Sam hesitantly touched the stone, recoiling at how cold his brother was. Sam touched him again, shivering as he did so, pleading for any small sign of movement or knowledge that his brother was still alive somehow, still there. But he received none.

Sam fought down a vile mixture in his throat, a mix between bile and tears. His brother was gone, turned into a statue, a statue who had no idea that his baby brother was right beside him, terrified that he had lost him. But, they had overcome worse problems than this. He was just being stupid. He would find a way to free his brother, he always did. But then, unbidden, a memory surfaced, of Dean's ravaged, bleeding body, lying on the floor, a victim of Lilith's hell hounds. He had failed to save his brother then too. Sam shook his head, he had to get a grip. If he fell apart, he would have no chance of saving Dean at all.

Bobby was surveying Dean, scratching his chin, wary of how close to losing it Sam seemed. This one had shaken him to the very core. He knew it was because they had fought before hand, before this happened, and as Eunice wanted, it was tormenting Sam. And Bobby knew it was tormenting the conscious part of Dean's mind too, the only part that wasn't now locked in the cold grip of stone.

"Well, it all makes sense now, she's a gorgon." He said in realisation, and Sam looked at him sharply, and Bobby could see him transition back from terrified baby brother to lethal hunter.

"A gorgon? As in Medusa?" he asked, and Bobby nodded as he prowled around Dean.

"Yeah. They're incredibly rare, as far as I know there's only ever been two in America since hunters started going looking for trouble. Fascinating in its own way really." He mused, and Sam glowered at him, his fist clenched.

"Oh I'm so glad Dean being turned into freaking stone is so fascinating." He hissed, and Bobby looked at Sam sheepishly.

"Sorry Sam. But this is unprecedented. She's a gorgon, which means she's going to be a hell of a bitch to kill. We need to get out of here." Bobby said urgently, and Sam shook his head stubbornly, already holding tightly onto Dean's stone arm.

"No! I'm not leaving Dean here, no way." He said, and Bobby gestured to the statue invitingly, which Sam promptly tried to move.

And almost gave himself a hernia in the process. Dean of course had no idea his brother had tried to move him at all, and was still completely oblivious, trapped as he was in the midst of being undressed by a woman who had always intended to hurt him.

Wheezing, he glowered at Bobby, who looked at him in patient understanding.

"Look Sam, I know it sucks that you have to leave him here ok? He's too heavy for us to move, and we wouldn't get far with him before she noticed and then we'd all be in trouble and that would be no way to help your brother. But, other than the obvious problem, he is relatively safe for now, at least until she gets her next victim. Ok?" he asked, and Sam looked desperately at his stone brother, as if seeking reassurance from the one who always gave it to him, and gulped, before nodding very reluctantly, his eyes not leaving the face of his frozen brother.

"Come on, let's get out of here, before you wind up as a tourist attraction too." Bobby said darkly, and he headed out of the room.

Sam looked at his brother, the thoughts of their last encounter playing on his mind, the awful things Dean had said getting to him. He knew he hadn't meant them, hadn't meant for Sam to leave, Eunice had made him do that, but Sam couldn't help but fear that Dean's last ever memory of his brother was Sam leaving again. Dean was his big brother, his protector, and he had nearly always been there for Sam, and now, in the space of one day, he wasn't, in a way neither of them could ever have anticipated.. And while his trip to hell had utterly destroyed Sam, he hadn't felt nearly as powerless then as he did now, at least then he could fight, try to stop the deal from coming due. This time, there was no such luxury. Sam shivered as he once more touched his brother, and nodded grimly to himself.

Yes he was scared, afraid that he had lost his brother for good. But getting all worked up about it wasn't going to help. He and Bobby would figure it out, and he would free his brother, get him back. He was sure of it. Sam looked searchingly at his stone brother's eyes, wishing Dean could hear him.

"Dean, you better still be alive in there, you hear me? I'll get you out, no matter what it takes, what I need to do. I'll free you ok? Just don't give up on me yet big brother. Please...please still be alive in there." Sam pleaded, the memories of their fight haunting him as he looked at his brother's chiselled face.

And hating himself, Sam turned away from the statue of his brother and made his way out after Bobby, and he could almost feel Dean's stony gaze following him as he left his big brother behind.

XX

Back in the room, Sam had largely calmed down, but Bobby was still keeping an eye on him. This was the Sam that had been missing for a good long time, the Sam that relied on and loved his brother more than anything, and the one who got incredibly scared when something bad happened to him, the kid he used to be. But now, the fire was back in his eyes, and despite still being scared about his big brother, he had resumed his usual icy demeanour, the same as he always did when there was a monster to be killed.

"Sorry about back there Bobby, it's just...a shock to see your big brother made into a statue." He said sheepishly, and Bobby waved the apology away. It wasn't as if there was any way to cope when the person you loved the most was suddenly turned to stone by a monster.

"Don't worry kid, you had a shock. Here." He said, passing Sam a small glass of whisky he had gotten from the room service, and Sam sipped it, calming slightly as he did so, wishing Dean were here with him.

"Alright, so what do we know about this bitch, how do I kill her and get Dean back?" he asked, and Bobby frowned.

"Problem is you only have a limited window to do it in. If she turns even one more guy to stone, you'll never get him back." He said, and Sam paled slightly as he processed this information.

"I can only free her last victim?" he asked, and Bobby nodded.

"Probably some sort of defence mechanism to stop people finding out about them. Remember, Medusa herself lived on an isolated island. If one died and suddenly everyone else was freed, there could be people thousands of years old suddenly waking up in the present, which would screw everything up. As a result, only the last victim can be freed." Bobby explained, and Sam looked at him curiously.

"Wait a minute, does that mean Medusa was real?" he asked, and Bobby shrugged.

"Most likely, she was probably an Alpha, it would make sense. Which means Perseus could have been real too." He mused, and Sam looked at him in shock.

They were used to mythological creatures actually being alive, but somehow Sam had always thought a gorgon would stay safely where she belonged, inside the history books and in video games, not strolling around a college campus turning young men and his big brother into garden ornaments.

"So, I can only free Dean if I stop her before she puts someone else on ice?" he asked worriedly, and Bobby nodded as he looked through a book on monsters.

"Yeah. We got a lucky break with that kid, otherwise he'd have trotted all the way to hers, and would be stone already, and we wouldn't have any way to get Dean back." Bobby said, and Sam clenched his fist angrily at the thought of the gorgon having turned his brother into a statue forever.

"Is he...alive?" Sam asked uncertainly, not knowing if he wanted to know the answer but knowing he needed to find out regardless, and Bobby pondered his question.

"Tough to explain kid. Yeah, he is technically alive, but he's not if you know what I mean. Part of him is alive, the rest of him is basically frozen, can't do anything, he won't be aware of anything. The part that's still going, still aware, is producing the stuff she feeds on. She turns people against their loved ones, then reminds them of how awful they were to that person before they came, and then she freezes them, while they dwell on what they did. Which means, she feeds on the guilt and the pain her victim feels for upsetting and hurting the ones closest to them, and she also feeds off the uncertainty and pain of the ones they turned on. She gets a two for one special with every meal." He grumbled, and Sam narrowed his eyes.

"So the only part of Dean that's still Dean is the part that will be feeling guilty because of what he said to me?" he asked, and Bobby nodded, and was surprised when he heard Sam growl.

"Bitch." He said, and Bobby smiled slightly.

"Right. So, she kisses her victims, and they fall madly in love with her, and their frustrations grow until they lash out, then come to her, and once they do she turns them to stone with a quick glare. She then feeds on their guilt, and repeats the process for two weeks, getting herself fourteen victims, which can sustain her for up to forty years if need be." He explained, and Sam looked at him, not comprehending.

"How come such a powerful creature only needs to feed for two weeks out of every forty years?"

Bobby shrugged.

"Must be some kind of defence mechanism like the freeing the last victim thing. But if you think about it, if it's someone like you pair, like brothers, it will still haunt both the victim and their loved one for years to come, and with the victims all stuck remembering everything, it will just get worse and worse. The longer they're in the stone, the longer they'll dwell on what they said, the more haunted they'll be by it, and the ones stuck in the stone it will just get worse and worse because they can't do anything about it. Probably drives them insane eventually." Bobby lamented, and Sam glowered at him.

So, not only was his brother encased his stone, and they only had a limited window of opportunity to free him, there was also a chance that he might be tormented enough by what he had said to Sam that he might be insane even if they got him out of the stone in the first place anyway.

"Can you just give me all the bad news at once instead of doling it out for dramatic effect?" he snapped, and Bobby did feel slightly bad for making Sam feel even worse than he already did.

"Sorry. Right, we need to stop her. If that kid you encountered escapes, then we lose Dean, and I ain't willing to put up with that. You need to make sure the kid stays put." Bobby said, and Sam nodded.

"Well he should be fine for now, maybe I'll slip him something, keep him out the way until we get rid of her. If she misses a meal tomorrow, will that weaken her?" Sam asked, figuring something as ancient as a gorgon was indeed going to be a bitch to kill.

Bobby shook his head.

"Doubt it, it'll only make her pissy, like Dean gets when he doesn't get a bacon cheeseburger every few days. If we want to weaken her, we need to go after the other statues." He explained, and Sam looked at him curiously.

"Wait, all those statues, she's still feeding off them too, not just the newest ones?" he asked, and Bobby nodded.

"Yeah, think of it as a sort of an IV drip, constantly sustaining her. Eventually, the part of the victim that's aware will die, but it takes decades, sometimes even centuries for that to happen, because she can still feed on the singular pain. The newest ones are like vitamins, or steroids, giving her an extra boost when she needs it most, which is of course when she's hunting." Bobby said, and Sam frowned. There were at least a dozen statues in the room they entered, and there were another three in the room with Dean, and he hadn't even deigned to count the ones in the garden. With that many statues she must be incredibly powerful.

"How do you know so much about gorgons?" Sam asked, struck by the fact that Bobby had hardly looked at a book since he started talking.

"It wasn't long after I started out as a hunter. I met Rufus, and he told me all about them. He was the last one to see a gorgon before this one. And let's just say his hair was still all black and he had a bushy moustache, and I didn't have a beer belly and had a lot more hair." He said, and Sam grinned slightly.

"So the last one was seen in the Dark Ages then?" he teased, and Bobby glared at him.

"Cheeky little git. I'm trying to help here." He said, as he looked around for something.

"So Rufus met one? How did he figure out how to kill one?" Sam asked, and Bobby finally found what he was looking for, Rufus' journal.

"Ah this is what I need. Turns out the situation was much the same, it was a campus and people had been disappearing, but the uni, which was in financial trouble, seemed to be buying an awful lot of statues. The guy Rufus met up with was a total nut job, your conspiracy theorist wacko, and he believed folks were being turned to stone. Rufus thought he was a nut, and ignored him. Let's just say Rufus didn't do too well in his first encounter with the gorgon, the guy came along and saved him before he got turned to stone. The guy had been investigating all sorts of rumours about gorgons, and it turns out they actually worked. A way to repel them, a way to get close to them, and eventually the way how to kill them." Bobby said, exclaiming in triumph as he found the page he was looking for.

"Why would I want to get close to her? I want to kill her so I can get Dean back." Sam pointed out, and Bobby nodded impatiently.

"I know that boy, but you gotta be careful. Gorgons are very fast, very deadly, and as Dean could attest if he hadn't been stoned, they have the whole lethal glare thing that gets right in the way. You can't just barge in straight off the bat and hope that's gonna fly, it'll just get you killed. She'll be expecting you now, she's like a snake, she'll have your scent. So, you gotta make her want you." He explained, and Sam groaned.

"Falling for her is what got Dean into this mess, and she puts a magical mojo on her victims. How am I meant to make her want me without winding up the same way?"

Bobby examined the list of ingredients Rufus had put in his journal.

"We make a potion of sorts. It'll make you virtually irresistible to her, and she'll come and kiss you. But if we do it right, you'll still keep your head when she does, so you trot on down to her house, after filling yourself up with repellent, and then you go about killing her until your heart's content." Bobby explained.

"Wait, a potion? What's in it?" Sam asked nervously, and Bobby waved his hand dismissively.

"Not much difficult stuff but apparently the smell of it drivers her mad, brings her to you instead of her choosing to go to you in the first place, so she's already at a disadvantage. The repellent is easy enough, she's turned off by lime. Once you get there, one whiff of that on you will make her back off, and that's when the real fun begins." Bobby commented dryly, and Sam groaned.

"She is a bitch to kill isn't she?" he asked, and Bobby nodded grimly.

"Yep. She needs to be decapitated, no other way about it, with a silver lined sword. But even when you slice her head off, she's still dangerous, the head can still bite and freeze if you aren't careful. The body has poisonous acid for blood too. So, once you've chopped her head off, you then need to put her head on a salt encrusted pike, and then burn it, and only then will the creepy bitch be properly good and dead." Bobby explained, and Sam looked at him incredulously.

"So I need to slice her head off, stick her head on a lance and then set her on fire, and only then can I get Dean back?" he demanded, and Bobby shrugged.

"Hey, don't blame me, your brother's the one who fell for a nasty monster." He pointed out, and Sam rolled his eyes. If he managed to get Dean out of this, the two of them were going to have a serious talk about his love life.

"So, what's the plan, fill me up with this attractant, and draw her to me?" Sam asked, and Bobby nodded.

"Yeah. Look, you've disturbed her feeding cycle now, tomorrow she won't get fed at all, so she'll definitely be at the union to flirt with someone to make up for lost time. You'll just need to get there first." Bobby said, and Sam looked at him worriedly, and Bobby wished clapping him on the shoulder would mean something.

"Trust me Sam, this will work. She won't turn anyone else, at least until she finds out that her date tomorrow night isn't coming, and then you'll swoop in and stop her. We will save Dean." He promised, and Sam nodded, still unconvinced about this entire plan.

"And what if she escapes while I'm trying to kill her?" Sam asked, and Bobby looked at him impatiently.

"We'll cross that bridge if we come to it. Now, you go and get these ingredients and once you bring them here, you go and check on tomorrow's dinner, I'll make the repellent and the attractant. Go on, shoo." He scolded lightly, and Sam left the room a great feeling of trepidation rising within him.

He was basically about to offer himself as a piece of meat to the woman who had turned his big brother into a gargoyle. No wonder he wasn't sure about this plan. Shaking his head, Sam went to get the things for Bobby.

XX

"I got him admitted to hospital!" Adrian's flatmate said proudly, and Sam looked at him curiously.

He'd gotten the things for Bobby, wondering why certain things were on the list, and was now checking on Eunice's next intended victim.

"What do you mean you got him admitted to hospital?" Sam asked nervously, and the kid looked nervous and guilty all of a sudden.

"Well, he was trying to get out to go and see Eunice, and I sort of clobbered him with his bedside lamp, gave him a concussion, he's still out of it." He admitted sheepishly, and Sam smiled slightly.

"It's for his own good trust me. Are you sure he's still at the hospital?" he asked urgently, fearing that he would never get his brother back if Adrian somehow escaped.

"Yeah, and I'm heading there now to make sure he stays there. Is Eunice the one behind the disappearances? Did you find your brother?" he asked, and Sam nodded, the reminder of his brother making him shiver as he remembered his brother, trapped in stone, sitting at Eunice's house.

"Yes she is, and believe me, you really do need to keep your flatmate away from her. I know I shouldn't be asking you this, but could you sort of make sure he stays where he is for a while?" he asked, and the boy nodded.

"Yeah, don't worry, they're keeping him in overnight anyway, and they've got him on drugs too so he isn't bothered so much about Eunice. What did she do to him?" he asked, and Sam hid a grim smile.

Oh don't worry, she's just a gorgon and entranced him so she could try and feed off him, no big deal, didn't exactly roll off the tongue.

"Drugged him. And believe me, its a lot better than what she does to them after she's drugged them." He said darkly, the thoughts of Dean in stone still bothering him.

"I hope your brother's ok." The kid said, and Sam nodded weakly.

He would be.

XX

"God Bobby, it's stinking in here!" Sam protested, and Bobby grinned.

"Here you are, one gorgon attracting potion, containing a tiny drop of rat blood, nectar, garlic, frog guts, a dash of cod liver oil and a dabble of snake oil." Bobby said proudly, holding the small vial out to Sam.

"You expect me to drink that stuff?" he demanded in disgust, and Bobby nodded.

"Yep. Only way Sam. Or do you want to call a freight company and ask them to shift Dean's statue to Rufus' cabin? Or maybe get a trailer and tie it behind the car, keep him in it for all the birds to sit on?" he asked sarcastically, and Sam shot him a poisonous look.

"Fine, I'll drink the damn stuff." He said grouchily, taking the vial from Bobby, pulling off the stopper and downing it in an instant.

And immediately wished he hadn't.

"Oh my god that's disgusting! Vile! It tastes like gasoline, cough syrup, dirt and sprouts, all mixed into one!" Sam protested, and Bobby laughed, while Sam was determined to get the taste out of his mouth by drinking anything he could get his hands on.

The things he did for his brother, he thought irritably.

But just the thought of his brother, trapped in stone, unknowing, unfeeling and virtually unconscious for the rest of his life without Sam's help, was enough to harden his resolve.

XX

As far as they could tell, Eunice came to the union for a couple of hours before going home at the back of ten for her impromptu booty call. With Adrian safely trapped within the hospital and at the last check in ten minutes ago, snoring loudly, Eunice would be without a meal for the first night in over a week, and that was bound to attract her attention to the fact that someone could very well be on to her.

Sam shifted nervously as he nursed his beer at the bar, the barman vowing to keep an eye out for her and tell him as soon as he saw her. For good measure, he also had Bobby in his pocket so in theory he should be quite safe...provided Rufus had been right and this did indeed attract a gorgon. While Sam had no reason not to trust the wizened old hunter, there was the fact that despite gorgons being relatively prominent in myth, there was very little lore on how to kill them. However, he had found references to the silver blade and the mounting of the head onto a lance, and it seemed pretty obvious to him that they needed to burn the damn thing too. Sam could only hope that there was indeed a way to free Dean, and that by killing the siren he would be freed. Sam hastily forced down the thoughts of what he would do if he couldn't free Dean from the stone. He couldn't think about that. He would get his brother back.

The truth was that it had been so long since he had been basically truly alone, not knowing if he would ever get his brother back again, that it was affecting him, he was nervous and jumpy. If Bobby was right, they could free Dean provided they got to Eunice before she got herself another victim. He would feel better if there was established lore on the subject but there wasn't, and without any guarantees, and also without his brother, Sam felt that even with Bobby's help he was stumbling around in the dark.

But they did have a plan, and it seemed to be working.

Sam had reluctantly gotten dressed up for what Bobby had termed his 'date', donning a smart black shirt and dark jeans, just as his brother had done, recalling that in the case files all of the boys who had gone missing had all been wearing dark clothes at the time they disappeared to get turned into stone, never to know anything else than the pain they inflicted on their loved ones before they were entombed. Sam had also reluctantly gelled his hair, slicking it back once more as it had been in El Quebrados in order to try and draw Eunice's attention more quickly. However, he was attracting several other looks, and several girls had already asked him to join them, and there were actually a few that he regretted saying no to.

He smiled slightly as he remembered when he had been soulless, Dean had been kidnapped and 'probed' by fairies, and rather than go out and try to find him in a panic like he normally would have done, he had gone and slept with a girl. Dean hadn't been a happy chappy when he found out, but Sam had found it incredibly amusing once he remembered.

"Psst, that's her." The barman said, and Sam immediately looked across the room and saw Eunice enter.

She looked around with a predatory gaze, and while she did so, Sam did have to admit that she was a beautiful woman, and as such would have been the perfect target for Dean. Only problem was she had turned the tables on him and had guaranteed herself the upper hand, entrancing him then encasing his brother in stone.

She continued to scan the room, and stopped when she saw Sam, taking a slight step back, and Sam watched as she discreetly raised her head a tiny bit to take a sniff. She smiled at him, and he nodded to the seat beside him, and giving him a wider smile, she came over and sat down beside him, the barman watching her nervously, and Bobby then appeared out of nowhere and stood over beside the barman to help keep an eye on her.

"Sam." He said by way of greeting, extending his hand while she cast her eye over him appreciatively.

"Eunice. And what is a lovely specimen such as yourself sitting here all by yourself for?" she asked coyly, sipping the drink that the barman just delivered.

"Well what is a lovely woman like you doing hanging out here?" he asked in return, feeling sick with himself as he did so.

He didn't like doing this, the flirty banter. He would much rather flirt a little and then relax with a girl, get to know her the old fashioned way, unlike Dean who would quite happily flirt with a woman, sleep with her and break up with her all in one night. Sam had always liked to take relationships slowly, getting to know the person first.

They continued to flirt, Sam's eyes boring into hers, hating what he had to do and hating her. She was the gorgon. But she seemed utterly fascinated by Sam, even when he gave her one word answers that bordered on being rude. Bobby was glaring at him reprovingly, but it wasn't as if he had much choice. This woman was luring young men into her clutches and turning them into statues, and she had done the same thing with his big brother. He was more than entitled to hate her guts, despite how pretty she was.

After continuing in that vogue for some time, she rose, and he offered to walk her to the door, and he nodded to Bobby who immediately started to follow him. They had to be careful now, this was the moment of truth. Because Eunice, who seemed just as captivated by Sam as he was expected to be of her, was most likely going to kiss him before she left. And if Sam showed any signs of actually wanting to meet up with Eunice for any reason other than to kill her, Bobby was to drag him home and force the remedy he had made down his throat, no matter what he said. It was bad enough that Dean was a statue. If Sam still fell for her kiss anyway, there was every possibility that she could easily get herself a pair of nice looking, half dressed stone Winchester bodyguards to flank her front door, and he wasn't willing to let that happen.

"I had a really good time tonight Sam." She said, smiling up at him, and he smiled back, pretending to take in her body with his eyes, and she smiled, thinking he was mentally undressing her. More like mentally immolating her, he thought savagely.

"Yeah me too. Will I see you again?" he asked, and she smiled, passing him a slip of paper with her address on it.

"Come see me tomorrow." She whispered, and stood on her tiptoes, and went in for the kiss.

Sam's heart was pounding in fear. This is where it could all go wrong, if the repellent he had taken didn't work, he would be under her spell any second, and then he would never get Dean back. Gulping slightly, he met his lips with hers.

He felt an electric pulse tear through him, and he tried to pull away fearfully, there was an explosion in his head...which fizzled out. He continued to kiss her, but while it was a decent kiss, there was no fire, no heat in it, and he allowed himself to relax, knowing that it had worked. She broke off, giving Sam a seductive smile before getting into the taxi.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She said fondly, and he gave her a smile as she drove off...which then turned into a grimace as he tried to spit up the effect of the kiss, to Bobby's relief and amusement.

"So, no impulses to go and get turned into stone?" he asked, and Sam shook his head in relief, and Bobby nodded to himself.

"Glad that worked, good thing too. I wasn't sure it would." He commented, and Sam turned his head to quickly face the ghost, almost giving himself whiplash in the process.

"You didn't know if it would work?" he demanded angrily, and Bobby shrugged.

"It had a seventy percent chance of working, and besides, you said you would do anything to get Dean back. I was just keeping the cards close to my chest." He said evasively, and Sam glowered.

"Idiot. If it hadn't worked, what would you have done then?" he demanded, and Bobby scowled.

"I'd have thought of something, there's no need to get pissy about it." He said soothingly, but Sam was still mad. And he supposed if the situations had been reversed he'd probably be pissed too.

"You're lucky you're dead, otherwise I'd kill you. Come on." He said, and they headed back to the motel.

XX

It was midnight, and Eunice was furious. Well, her real name wasn't Eunice. Her real name was Euryale, and in all her thousands of years, she couldn't recall ever once being stood up for a meal. She was furious, her snake hair hissing violently.

Her next meal, tonight's dinner, a young attractive guy by the name of Adrian, hadn't appeared, for whatever reason. And she was not happy.

Her sister Medusa had always had people delivered to her. Euryale had always preferred to go out and catch her own food, moving around after every feast she gave herself. Indulging in hot young males for three weeks at a time every forty years, despite her advanced age, she was in the apex of her prime.

Well, she would be if she wasn't starving.

She wanted to smash something, one of the statues that had no charge anymore, but no, she had to scrape whatever she could from each shell tonight, collecting all the grief and pain from all of her statues.

But, all was not lost. After all, she had already chosen her next meal, the lovely Sam. She knew full well who he was. He was the brother of the one she had turned into a statue last night, she could feel the pain his brother had inflicted. She usually wouldn't feast on two brothers, especially when by doing so it would give her a less nutritious meal as she couldn't savour the pain from the remaining one for as long as she would like. But, both boys looked yummy enough that she would make an exception.

Euryale slithered over to Dean, his expression still focused straight ahead, and she slid her taloned hands down his rigid, stone chest, smiling with excitement.

"Don't worry dear Dean, soon your little brother will be here. He seeks to trap me, and while I couldn't control my impulse earlier, tomorrow, he will be here in my domain, where I am strongest. And then I will have two very nice, very attractive statues to protect my front door, and I'm sure your pain will keep me young and beautiful for a good many centuries." She purred lovingly, stroking her hand down the exposed portion of his chest, flanked as it was by his open shirt.

She licked her lips in excitement, her forked tongue fluttering. She could do without one meal. Her meal tomorrow would sustain her for a very long time, and what was more, like his brother, he was incredibly attractive eye candy. She might let him get a little further in the undressing stage than she had his brother before she froze him.

"Yes, Sam will be delightful. But you won't be any the wiser will you Dean? You and your brother will be mere feet away from each other, and neither of you will ever know that you are there. You are trapped in the stone forever now Dean. And soon Sam will be just the same." She said lovingly, and stroked her hand along his stone cheek and rubbed it along his stone hair.

Dean remained exactly where he was, not knowing a thing that was going on, not hearing or feeling anything, trapped as he was in stone, his gaze focused on something he couldn't see, dressed for sex he would never have, not knowing that his brother was risking everything to save him, while his captor planned to make Sam the latest addition to her collection.

XX

The day didn't pass quickly for Sam. He was eager to go and get his brother, but he couldn't rush in, or otherwise Eunice would be on to him quickly, and probably kill him even quicker than that. All through the night, when he had tried to sleep, all he could see was his big brother, entombed forever in stone, not knowing anything, not conscious, playing over the hurt he had caused Sam time and again, not realising his little brother was trying everything to save him. The image of his frozen brother, cold and hard, staring at him without seeing him, touching him but knowing Dean didn't feel it, didn't know he was there, it was driving him mad.

He ate and exercised, and all the while he was panicking, nervous about what he had to do that night and praying to all the gods there were that by killing the gorgon he would free his brother. Sam shivered once more as he thought of Dean, completely immobile, standing in the centre of her room, a source of food for the evil creature, without him being any the wiser to what was going on. The entire thing made him sick.

At last night fell, and supposing he ought not to give her a heads up that he was after her head on a spit, he dressed once more in his black shirt, and reluctantly once more slicked his hair, before making sure he had everything in the duffel.

The sword had been made on the orders of their father many years before to put down a rather stubborn djinn, and remained one of the boy's favourite weapons. They also had a collapsible spear which Bobby had found for them once, which was the same size as the sword at present but could be made to be nearly as tall as Dean when fully extended. Sam also had a small knife, his gun, salt, matches and a tub of gasoline, all to try and kill this damned thing with.

"Alright, leave the duffel outside the door, I'll bring it in. You got the knife?" Bobby asked, and Sam nodded nervously.

"Yeah, but I don't see what good it will do. I need the sword to take her head off." He said, and Bobby looked at him impatiently.

"Don't you think she might be a bit suspicious if you go into the house with a sword sticking out of your trousers?" he asked, and ignored the grin Sam gave in response, only deigning to acknowledge it with a harrumph.

They approached the house, Sam's heart pounding as they did so, warily looking around at all the statues in the garden, knowing that they had all once been humans, young men seduced by the gorgon and trapped in stone for the rest of eternity. Shivering slightly, he dropped the duffel into the flowerbed by the door.

"What if she gets away?" Sam asked, and in response Bobby pulled a small handheld mirror from his pocket.

"I swiped it from the girl next door to us. If a mirror was good enough for Perseus it's good enough for us." Bobby said, picking up the duffel, preparing to move at a moment's notice.

"Bobby, thanks for everything." Sam said, and Bobby shot him a scolding look.

"That better not be goodbye you're trying to say ya edjit. You're winning this round." He said, and Sam smiled slightly, and heart pumping in terror, and hoping his lime repellent would work, he knocked on the door.

Eunice opened the door with a beautiful smile.

"Hello Sam." She said happily, and pulled him inside before turning around to kiss him once more.

"Hi." He said, and was relieved when once again her entrancing kiss didn't affect him at all.

His eyes scanned the room, and he saw his brother up against the wall, completely unknowing as to his brother's presence, his gaze fixed ahead but seeing nothing, not even having an inkling of what was going on. Eunice broke off from him, looking at him searchingly, still smelling the scent of the attractant on him.

She reached up, running her fingers through his slicked hair, and he smiled obligingly, all the while his heart thudding with tension as he prepared to attack. She then ran her hands down his neck, flicking up the collar of his shirt and undoing the top two buttons of it. Sam tensed, and she looked at him pityingly.

"Please Sam, did you think I would not be aware of what you were planning? I knew you were Dean's brother from the moment I saw you, I felt the pain he inflicted upon you. I'm the oldest gorgon in the world! While I may lose control to your clever little concoction temporarily, it certainly will not dominate me like it would another. And while I find the lime in your system repulsive, I am more than capable of finishing you!" she crowed, her forked tongue flickering from between her teeth.

Sam didn't waste any time, whipped the knife from his belt, and slashed upwards, scarring her, as she reeled back with a screech of pain. Sam turned away from her, afraid at any second he would wind up like his brother, a stone statue doomed to feed her for the rest of eternity.

Behind him, as he dove to the floor out of the way, he heard her hiss angrily.

"Bobby!" Sam yelled, and the ghost appeared a second later, throwing the sword to Sam, who caught it and readied himself for an attack at any time.

"Sweet mother of all." Bobby breathed as he beheld the gorgon.

Well over two metres in length, she had the beautiful, supple body of a young woman, but that was as far as she got in the human front. Her torso was draped in a silky, lacy green dress, and that was also the only other human feature she had. Her arms were twice as long as a human's should be, and instead of fingernails, on each finger she had long, thick black talons. Where her legs should be was a long, scaly vivid green tail, a powerful looking weapon, and at the end of it was a rattle such as those found on rattlesnakes, and it was coiled in a spring around her body, and she was tensed, ready to pounce, while the room was filled with the noise her rattle was making. Her face was the worst though. While retaining a relatively human shape, she had four long thin fangs in her mouth, replacing all normal teeth, and Bobby could see a yellowish liquid dripping from each of them. Her hair was made up of dozens of bright red snakes, all armed with glaring, evil, yellow eyes, all hissing angrily at their mistresses' behalf. And her eyes, the whites were yellow, while the irises were a deadly shade of green, and the pupils were slitted and black. This was a very dangerous creature indeed.

"You little fool!" she spat furiously, as one of her snake hairs licked the blood from her neck, her furious rattling setting Sam's teeth on edge as he prepared to attack.

"You don't know who you are dealing with! I am Medusa's sssissster." She snarled, and Bobby shot an alarmed look at Sam, who held the sword even tighter.

"Wait, does that mean she's?" Bobby asked, and Sam shrugged.

"A Beta?" he asked, but that was the last thing he said.

A horrid rattling noise filled the room, and her vicious tail slammed apart the chair he'd been cowering behind. Sam closed his eyes urgently, swinging the sword, but it was then flicked from his hand by her tail.

"Sam!" Bobby cried as the sword slid away from him.

But Sam had worse problems than losing the sword. With his eyes tightly shut for fear of being turned to stone, he was trying to get his bearings when he felt something as thick as a tree trunk coil around him quickly, yanking him high into the air. Sam gasped in pain as the gorgon began squeezing the prey she had in the grip of her powerful tail, screaming as he felt her crushing his skeleton with her grip.

Bobby looked on in desperate fear. The gorgon had Sam in a death grip, slowly crushing him like a boa constrictor, all the while bringing him closer and closer, ready to force open his eyes and turn him to stone, hissing victoriously.

"AHHH!" Sam screamed as she tightened her grip yet again.

Sam didn't have long to live. She would either crush him, or would turn him to stone. He was trapped within her coils, her angry rattling getting ever closer as she brought him to his doom, and he had no way to escape her all powerful grip. Sam screamed once more, and grimaced in pain and fear as he heard her excited hiss.

She had him. They had thought they were dealing with a normal gorgon, which was bad enough. With Medusa being long dead, she was now effectively the Alpha for her species. And Sam was trapped in her grasp, and was about to become yet another hunter victim of the most powerful types of all monsters.

The gorgon was about to kill him. His body was protesting the crushing she was delivering to it, everything screaming out in pain, including himself, his eyes still tightly shut as she brought him ever closer in order to finish him once and for all.

This was the monster that would finally destroy Sam and Dean for good. Groaning and howling in pain, her hiss and rattle filling his ears, Sam kept his eyes still tightly shut, and prepared himself for oblivion.

He had failed. He had failed himself, he had failed Bobby and he had failed Dean. The gorgon was about to kill him, and he couldn't stop it.

Screaming, Sam was both happy and sad that Dean was a statue. Happy, because his brother would never know that he had failed. And sad, because he would never see his big brother again.

The gorgon hissed and Sam gave one final scream, her grip now unbearably tight so much that he was now continually screaming, and he felt the air move as she plunged to rip his neck open and end his life.

**Well Sammy is in a bit of a bind! (Literally too)**

**Dean is still trapped within stone, and Sam is either about to be crushed, ripped open, poisoned, turned to stone, or even worse, all of the above. How will he get out of this mess?  
**

**The reason she was named Eunice was because it was the closest girls name spelt EU that I could have without revealing who she actually was. Medusa's sister, a Beta, one of the same generation as her sister, and due to Perseus putting paid to her all those years ago, she is effectively the Alpha of all Gorgons. All in all, she is not a pleasant foe, and she is now pissed off, and to top it off, hungry!  
**

**So what will happen next? How will Sam get out of Euryale's clutches? How will this foul gorgon be defeated? Will Dean be freed from stone? All will be revealed in the final chapter!  
**

**Sam's hair by the way is once more the same way it is in the story pic for Misplaced Revenge.  
**

**Anyway, all being well this story will be finished tomorrow, so until then please read and review! Remember how I like reviews!  
**

**Bye for now!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural**

Stone Cold

Sam screamed in pain as the gorgon went for his neck, her fangs about to rip open his jugular, and he felt his back protesting as she crushed him with her mighty tail. Bobby looked on in horror, wondering what he could do to stop her before she killed Sam. Her tail was coiled over the sword, but she hadn't gotten to the bag. Diving in desperately, Bobby pulled out the lance, extended it and then plunged it into the gorgon's back viciously.

She screamed, jerking in pain, and by so doing sending Sam spiralling out of her grip, and he slammed into the wall, dropping down with a thud while she coiled, drops of blood fizzing on the carpet as they fell from her wound. She writhed in pain, and then pulled the lance from her back, firing it at Sam, who, with his eyes closed, managed to get out of the way and run for the door. Taking the stairs two at a time, he heard her taunting laugh as she slithered after him, his heart pounding as he fled, terror making his hands shake.

"Medusa always preferred her prey trapped and stationary. I always preferred chasing mine. You can run all you want little Ssam, all you're doing is making me hungry." She taunted, lance back in hand as she wound up the stairs, her tongue tasting Sam's terrified scent.

Sam cursed as he entered a room that was full of statues. There was no way to hide in here, not for him and not for her. But while there was no place to hide, there was also no room to manoeuvre. Sam edged between the statues and went still as he heard the gorgon approach the door to the room, wishing Bobby were with him, or at the very least he had a weapon.

"Come out and play little Sam! Come out for poor hungry Euryale." She taunted, arching her body high to try and see Sam.

She uncoiled her tail and began to leave through the statues, determined to find him and turn him to stone just like his brother. Sam heard her approach and backed away from her, and once he reached the wall, he closed his eyes and pulled himself to his feet. She heard him move and automatically turned her head, her snakes spitting venom at him, but Sam was already on the move, darting through the statues, and he jumped through the door, making her yelp in surprise as he trod on her tail. Howling in annoyance, she thrashed her tail, right into one of her statues, shattering it completely.

"No!" she screeched.

Sam looked back, seeing the rubble roll from the doorway. It was obvious. The more statues he got rid of, the weaker she would become, deprived of her food source. That still didn't help him much when there were statues all through the house. But if Bobby helped...

"Bobby!" Sam yelled, hearing the Euryale slither back out into the corridor as he dashed into a drawing room with statues in it.

"Sam, we need to get out of here, she's too powerful!" Bobby said urgently, but Sam shook his head.

"I can't, Dean's still trapped here and she's in the way anyway. Go to the other wing and start smashing statues, that should weaken her!" he said, and Bobby looked at him in worry.

"Don't get turned to stone!" he ordered, and Sam nodded as he heard Euryale coming up the corridor.

He needed a weapon. If he could get back down the stairs, then he could get to the sword, then he would feel like he had a fighting chance. Before he could even consider his next move, her tail swung into the room, catching him in the stomach and sending him hurtling through the air, and he slammed into a statue. Sam cried out in pain as he did so, but felt a small bit of satisfaction as he felt the statue crumble. He quickly scanned the rest of the room, and saw that there were around ten other statues within the room, all acting as a power source for the gorgon. If he could trick her into smashing more of them, he might stand a chance.

Euryale entered the room and saw Sam, still looking rather appetising in both senses of the word, staggering away from a shattered statue, and she hissed in annoyance. She had now lost two statues. Not nearly enough to bother her or affect her in any way but still it was a temporary inconvenience. She flung the lance, but Sam ducked and moved on.

"Look at me Sam!" she ordered, but he instead ran for the next statue.

Her snakes extended themselves, biting at Sam, but with his long legs he was too quick for them. She spun her body round and bounced, bearing straight for Sam, who chanced opening his eyes a tiny bit as he heard the air whistle. Hearing her coming, he threw himself backwards, landing on his back and allowing her to slam into the wall, dazing herself, the snakes hissing in fury.

Sam grinned, adrenaline flooding through him. While incredibly powerful, she was restrained in some ways. She was too big to adequately move around in the rooms, and once she pounced she was too heavy to stop herself. She was also restrained by the fact that she couldn't destroy statues or else she would weaken herself. He rolled to his feet as she reared backwards, but she danced into his way, seizing him by the front of his shirt and heaved him off the ground, his long legs kicking urgently, his hands prying at her talons, and his eyes tightly shut.

"Open your eyes Sam." She purred, victorious at last, and Sam was shaking all over from fear that his monster was about to kill him.

And then she felt another jolt, as another statue was destroyed. Another one then followed, and sensing her momentary weakness, Sam dug his teeth into her hand, and she yelped in pain, dropping him from her grip. Her tail lashed as he darted past it, and she continued to feel jolts as Bobby caused havoc on the other side of the house. Sam timed his escape just right, darting past her thrashing tail and heading back down the way he had some, the now furiously screaming gorgon at his heels. Sam was determined not to look back and he bounded down the marble staircase just as a coughing sound came from behind him, and he ducked just in time as acid impacted the wall, melting another statue. He looked up urgently, but perhaps thankfully, he saw no sign of the gorgon, until he heard a large thump and shut his eyes just as Euryale landed right beside him, her talons going to rip him open, and the lance coming down to stab him in the gut.

Fuelled by recklessness, anger, adrenaline and a mad desire to survive, he sprang at her.

Catching her in her torso, her entire body bent backwards and he shot over the top of her, snakes biting at him as he did so, landing with a crash at the bottom of the stairs. Hissing in vexation, she turned, swinging her tail at Sam once more, but he had already escaped into her office. Slithering over the banister, she gave chase, her forked tongue fluttering in fury as she pursued her prey, lance tightly in her grip as she stalked Sam.

Sam entered the office, fearing she would be behind him at any minute, and saw a large bookend, and smiled grimly. Grabbing the brass object, he swung it at the nearest statue, and grinned smugly as he heard her snarl in annoyance as she felt another statue get smashed. Bobby must have been causing havoc on the other wing, because she was getting angrier by the minute. Sam quickly ran from statue to statue, smashing them with a well placed smack. He was just about to do the last one when a hand darted down to his right, barely missing him, and in desperate panic, he swung the bookend and turned, eager to escape her.

And was profoundly glad he had swung the bookend as she howled in pain. Her head was reeling, and her left eye was smashed in to her skull, with acidic blood dribbling down her face. She grabbed at him again but he avoided the attack, darting through the thrashing mass that was her tail and headed for the living room where Dean was. Just as he entered, she slammed into him, snakes biting at his face and he skidded along the floor, her taloned hand trying to impale him as he hastily made his retreat. Grinning, he found his knife where he landed, and as she plunged down at him again, he stuck it viciously into her hand, and as a result she dropped the lance that she had brought with her.

The gorgon reared back in fury, spraying acid all over the area, and he barely escaped by rolling behind a couch which took the vast majority of it, turning it into a smoking, blackened mess. He got to his feet, hating the fact that he couldn't fight her properly as he couldn't see her.

Her tail crashed into him, whipping him into his unknowing brother. Grunting, Sam peeked at her, and could see she was circling, ready to pounce once again, and kill Sam and destroy Dean in one swift stroke. He had to find the sword. Her tail darted for him, just as she lunged at him with her taloned hand. He grabbed her hand from the air desperately, and, with a heave of effort, directed it in to her tail, and screamed like a banshee, with fury and pain as she gouged chunks out of her tail. He then ducked under her arm as she swung it back at him, and elbowed her in the back on the way past, knocking her off balance. He dove to the floor, picking up the lance and jabbing it upward as she came at him, determined to smash him into the floor. But the next thing he heard was a pained screech of fury as she recoiled sharply, the lance embedded in her gut. Sam grinned and vaulted over the remaining couch, just as Bobby appeared and swung what seemed to be an axe down at her tail, sticking it into it. She roared in pain, looking around to try to find who had attacked her, and Sam smiled slightly as he realised that she couldn't see ghosts. Bobby flickered to Sam's side, looking up at her warily.

"Told you she'd be a bitch to kill. You couldn't just run for it could you?" he grumbled, and Sam glowered.

"What, and leave Dean here at her mercy? Never. She can't see you obviously. Where did you get the axe?" he asked, and Bobby nodded towards the ceiling.

"She had ceremonial ones on her wall, were a bugger to get down but I managed it eventually. Turns out its quite handy for smashing statues." He said cheerfully, and Sam could hear his heart still pounding as, despite having a lance in her gut, a knife in her hand and an axe in her tail, Euryale was getting ready to attack once again.

"We need to kill her. Where's the sword?" Sam asked, and Bobby stuck his head up to see it over by the door.

"I'll get it to you. Sam!" he cried as Euryale destroyed the couch with a smack of her tail, and Sam dove forward, moving for the chair.

She struck down at him, cutting off his route, her single eye about to turn him to stone, and he hastily shut his eyes, before feeling himself being wrapped up in her bleeding tail, and he could feel the acid burning his skin as she once before began to crush him.

"You little ingrate! I am going to peel the flesh from your bones, grind them into powder and then turn the powder to stone!" she declared and he firmly kept his eyes shut, pleading with whatever gods there were not to let him get turned to stone like his brother.

But sadly, the gorgon had other ideas and she ran her fingers to just above his eyelids and was about to prise them open, when Bobby swung the axe, this time hacking right through her tail. Sam gasped in relief as she dropped him, the end of her vivid green tail twitching wildly while she cried out in pain, hissing viciously. Sam leapt over the tail that was spurting acidic blood everywhere, making for the other side of the room to escape her, and she turned, spitting acid at him. Sam skidded into a slide, coming to a stop at the feet of his stone brother. There was then a sound of metal sliding and Sam picked up the sword, Bobby having thrown it.

"I'll crush him, then I'll kill you!" she roared, and Sam moved away from his brother to protect him, and as expected she started circling, preparing to strike a deadly blow and kill Sam.

Bobby looked at her face, and his jaw dropped as he saw that her other eye had grown back, and her tail was already beginning to grow back too, a small white protrusion coming from the end of it.

"Sam, she regenerates!" Bobby yelled.

"What?" Sam demanded, just as she lashed out with her arms and sent him crashing into the back of a chair, the sword sliding from his grip and banging across the floor.

He rolled to a stop, his body shaking with fright as she advanced on him, slithering towards him to end him. Sam looked up and saw Dean's statue, gazing down at him, and Sam nodded. Closing his eyes, he vaulted the chair, sitting behind it, and once more the sword was shoved towards him, and he caught it, gripping it tightly, prepared to make his final stand.

Bobby came to his side, glaring up at the gorgon who was rearing in order to plunge down and rip Sam's head off.

This was it.

Bobby pulled the small mirror from his pocket, and Sam was allowed at last to behold the gorgon, and he gulped as he saw what he was dealing with. She was swaying, about to strike, and Sam took a shuddering, terrified breath as he watched her in the mirror.

"She's going to attack." Bobby said warningly as she arched her back, and if he were alive he'd be lucky not to be having a heart attack.

Sam ignored him, and was more interested in watching her in the mirror. She was about to attack his left, so he prepared to move, prepared to strike, his heart gripped with terror. He felt some comfort knowing his brother was watching, even though he had no clue that he was, and Sam was terrified that if he failed, he would be killed, and worse, his brother would never be freed from the stone. Sam bit his lip, as she reared back.

"Your left!" Bobby yelled, as she pelted down towards him, victory on her face as she did so.

And Sam threw himself to his feet, and cut up to the right, slicing through her neck as he did so, her hissing head coming off with a terrified scream as it flew into the wall, slammed into it hard and dropped back to the floor, her tongue still hissing, her snakes still writhing and her glare still deadly.

Sam breathed in exhausted relief as her body flailed and spun on the floor, her hands making grabbing gestures and her stump tail flickering, as a geyser of acidic blood spurted out in bursts from her neck, burning a hole into the marble floor.

"I'm confused, she went for your left?" Bobby asked, and Sam grinned slightly.

"Yeah she did, but that was only to give an element of surprise when she went to my right, I saw it on a show so I knew how to frighten Dean." He said, eyeing the hissing snake head worriedly.

"Right, lance." Bobby said, lifting up the spitting head, and Sam had to duck once more as she sprayed acid out at him, her teeth still dripping with venom and acid still falling from her neck. Keeping his eyes closed, Sam turned and eventually found the lance, and upon ensuring that he wasn't in her line of sight, he pulled out the tube of salt and doused the lance with it, both sides, and he could see the blood that was on the ruined blade smoking as he did so.

"No! You can't!" she protested as Sam handed Bobby the lance.

"Yeah, we can." Bobby said grimly and plunged the blade through her skull, slicing two of her snake hairs in the process.

Sam looked at the head on the lance in relief. She was dead. All they had to do now was gasoline her and torch her, and they could get Dean back. And then, to his great surprise, she span around on the lance somehow, her teeth and tongue bared, flinging acid at Sam, who darted behind the doorframe before her eyes froze him.

"What the hell?" he demanded.

"See? She is a bitch to kill. Gasoline!" he shouted urgently, as she was spitting acid at the floor and the lance was beginning to smoke, and if it fell she might escape.

Sam shoved it through to him, and she screeched in horror as he doused her with the stuff.

"No! Let me go! I'll peel the flesh from your bones and suck on your marrow if you do this! Free me!" she screeched venomously, until Bobby clamped her mouth, and she kept trying to bite what would be thin air to her. Sam, eyes tightly closed, approached Bobby, who stopped him, and Sam smiled as he lit the match and threw it forward.

"NOO! I hope your brother is still encased in stone! You will both die senselessly painful deaths! Curse you! NOO!" she screamed, and Sam finally opened his eyes to see the snakes writhing in pain, dropping off her head onto the floor, extra crispy.

Fire erupted from her mouth, and her eyes burnt out, and then flames also escaped from her ears, and with her final hiss in her throat, the gorgon was finally dead, burning to a cinder on the lance.

"Dean." Sam said, and rushed through to the other room, rather wrecked from the battle.

And his heart stopped. His brother was still encased in stone, staring blankly ahead, seeing nothing.

"No..." Sam protested softly, running to his brother's side and shaking him a little, trying to get any response from his brother, but his brother looked on ahead, not knowing that his brother's panic and hysteria was mounting.

"Dean! Come back!" Sam pleaded urgently, and Bobby came through, looking sadly at the statue of Dean. This couldn't be happening. He was supposed to be free, out of the stone. He knew full well Sam wouldn't be able to cope if he lost his brother, and he would struggle himself.

"Dean!" Sam cried, tears coming to his eyes as he tried to shake his brother, tried to get any response out of him, but it was literally like trying to get blood out of a stone.

His brother remained unresponsive, unknowing, unaware and Sam felt tears start to come down his cheeks. No. He couldn't have lost Dean. He couldn't be gone. He just couldn't. Sam fought down tears and tugged at his brother again, touched him, shouted at him, but nothing affected his stone brother.

"Dean..." Sam moaned sadly as tears started to fall down his face and he knelt down at Dean's legs and curled up, as though desperate to be comforted by his big brother, as though his brother would bend down and hold him to him like he used to.

Bobby walked, devastation filling him, to Sam and laid his hand on his shoulder while Sam leaned his forehead against Dean's legs, crying silently. It couldn't be. She hadn't fed, and she was dead. Dean ought to be free. Bobby looked at the statue, and a relieved smile came onto his lips.

"Sam!" he said excitedly, and Sam looked up with red eyes, and saw the cracks that were appearing all over Dean's stone form, and a surge of hope went through him.

And a second later, with a crumbling noise, the stone all fell off of Dean, revealing once more his big brother, looking exactly as he had in the statue. Hair still combed, shirt still open, eyes still surprised, he was exactly the same, and Sam let out a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding.

Dean swayed a little bit and then fell forward, and Sam darted to catch him, lowering his brother to the floor before wrapping him in a relief filled hug, hugging his brother tightly to him, pressing his face into Dean's shoulder.

"Dean..." he muttered tearfully, and Dean's voice finally kicked in.

"Hey Sammy..." he said weakly, and then seeing that his brother was crying, he wrapped his brother in a hug in return, holding his upset little brother to him, making hushing noises as he did so.

Bobby breathed a sigh of relief and delight as he saw the two brothers hug. Everything was back to normal.

"Sammy, I swear I didn't mean what I said, I'm so sorry..." Dean whispered, his voice becoming stronger, and Sam smiled as he pulled apart from his brother.

"So you should be. Do you have any idea how much trouble she was to kill? A freaking gorgon? Who by the way was basically an Alpha? And Bobby and I had to take care of her all on our own! Why the hell can't you just masturbate like everybody else when you need to relax?" he demanded in amused irritation, and Dean smiled.

"That isn't me and you know it Sammy. Wait, what? An Alpha? A gorgon? What did I miss?" he asked in confusion, and Sam and Bobby laughed.

XX

"Wow. She was a gorgon?" Dean asked back in the hotel room, Dean tending to Sam's cuts and bruises with even more tenderness than usual.

"Yes. And you got yourself turned to stone." Sam said, and Dean both frowned and smiled at the little note of fear in his brother's voice.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Bet I was a good looking statue though." He said brightly, and Bobby rolled his eyes.

"She was a right bitch to kill. We stabbed her with the lance twice, stabbed her hand, smashed her eye in, chopped the end of her tail off, decapitated her and stuck her on a lance and she still didn't bloody die!" Sam grumbled, and Dean had to admit he was incredibly proud and impressed with his little brother.

"You did good Sammy, really good. Both of you did." He amended in response to Bobby clearing his throat.

Dean shook his head. He knew that his brother was incredibly freaked out by what had happened to him, he could see it in his eyes, eyes that hadn't left Dean for more than a second since he had been freed from the stone. And judging by the state Sam had been in when Dean had been freed, he'd probably taken a while to get out of the stone, making Sam think he'd lost him. He shifted guiltily.

"I'm sorry Sammy. For all the stuff I said to you, it was like I couldn't stop myself, I just wanted to be with her, and it made me say all those things to you, and I'm sorry." He muttered, and Sam shook his head.

"It's ok. I shouldn't have let it get to me, I...I knew you wouldn't really mean it." He said, and Dean shot him a pointed look at the hesitancy in his voice, which Sam smiled in response to.

"And I'm sorry I took my sweet fat time to get out of there." He added sheepishly, and Sam glowered.

"I thought after everything, basically soliciting myself, drinking that god awful repellent, and fighting a gorgon who was basically an Alpha, and you still weren't coming out, I wasn't doing so good." He said grouchily, and Dean smiled, pretending not to notice that his brother had discreetly moved a tiny bit closer to him. And he had the cheek to say Dean was overprotective.

"Yeah. I really am sorry about all this. But how was she basically an Alpha, I don't get it." He said, and Bobby took over.

"She was Medusa's sister, and Medusa was the first gorgon, the Alpha. And as Stheno, her other sister was killed by some guy called Kratos millennia ago apparently, she was the oldest one left, making her the Alpha." He explained, and Dean looked at him in surprise.

"So Medusa was real?" he asked, and Sam gave him an exasperated look.

"Dean, people don't think angels, demons, ghosts or vampires are real, and we know they are. Why not gorgons? And trust me, after tonight, I'm never going to doubt a gorgon existing ever again." He said, and Dean smiled, dealing with the last of his brother's cuts.

"What's this about anyway?" he asked his brother, nodding towards his hair, and Sam shot him a sour look, indicating whatever was wrong with it was his fault.

"I needed to attract her attention, so I did this so I could save you a bit quicker." He explained, and Dean smiled. Yep, his fault.

"I just feel sorry for all those poor kids. Thinking they're going to get laid, then turned to stone. Extra crappy." He commented, and Sam once more glared at him.

"Yeah, and you nearly joined them." He said, part reproving, part fearful in his tone, and Dean bowed his head contritely.

"I know. And I am sorry I scared you, and hurt you Sammy." He said, and was relieved to see his brother smiling again, and Dean finished patching his brother up.

"Yeah it sort of stinks we could only save one victim." Bobby said musingly, and Dean was sure he heard Sam mutter 'speak for yourself'.

"So did smashing the statues affect her?" he asked, and they both nodded.

"Seemed to, but remember shes been around for thousands of years, that's a hell of a lot of statues to smash. And we had to make sure you didn't get smashed too." Bobby said, and Dean then noticed his brother looking at him curiously.

"What is it Sammy?"

"Did you feel it? Did you feel anything?" he asked, and strange though it was, he wanted to know, he was curious.

Dean considered his answer, running his hand through his hair as he did so.

"I don't know. I mean, I remember her eyes flashing, and I remember I sort of flinched, but that was the last thing I remember doing until you were there. And I kept thinking of how much I must have upset you, it was all I could think about, was you. Nothing else, until I saw you and everything went back to normal." He explained, and Sam shivered a little.

"It must have been terrible, not knowing." He said, and Dean knew he was speaking for both of them, so nodded.

"Either way it was close. So next time you fancy going out with someone, please be kind enough to do three things. Number one, make sure she has no inclination to have a kid with you, human or otherwise. Number two, make sure they aren't a guy and don't have a saliva gland under their tongue. Number three, make sure they don't have snakes for hair, a tail and a stony gaze. Got it?" Bobby asked, while Sam laughed and Dean nodded his agreement.

"Or better yet and take a vow of celibacy." Sam said, and Dean pouted.

"That's no fun. Besides, you've banged your fair share of monsters." He reminded his brother tartly.

"I've not had a kid with any, been turned into one, or been made an attractive garden ornament." Sam said smugly, and he did have to admit he had him there.

He shook his head.

"I can't believe I fell for a snake lady. I hate snakes, and I fell for her, then got entranced, and to top it all off, she had a lousy name, Eunice." He said, and Sam sniggered.

Bobby looked at him in mock surprise.

"But only a couple of days ago you were extolling the virtues of her name and telling us not to laugh. What could have changed?" he asked dramatically, and Dean glowered.

"Being turned to stone funnily enough. Sammy, can I ask you something?" he asked softly, and Sam nodded.

"What would you have done if I didn't get fixed?" he asked curiously, and Sam averted his eyes, which was all the answer Dean needed. He'd so the same thing he would if he lost his brother.

"Much the same as you probably. Either that or got a trailer and hauled you around everywhere, I'm sure seagulls and pigeons would appreciate sitting on your overinflated head." He teased and Dean nudged him with his shoulder.

It had been close this time though. Sam had nearly died because he'd had to fight an incredibly dangerous and deadly monster all by himself, and he had nearly lost Dean forever. He smiled slightly at the puppy dog expression Sam was giving him. He was going to drive him crazy, fussing over his big brother for the next little while. Not that he minded that much, and not that he'd tell Sam.

"Seriously, thanks guys. I owe you one. Big time." He said quietly, but Sam shook his head.

"You're my brother Dean, I was willing to do anything to get you back. Besides, you've saved me a lot too." He said pointedly, and Dean smiled, while Bobby poured the two of them a whisky.

"Here you go. To a hunt well done, to an Alpha put down, a brother found, and most of all, to Rufus." He said, and Sam and Dean grinned.

"To Rufus!" they echoed, hoping the old hunter who'd made the rescue possible knew they were talking about him.

XX

It was the middle of the night. Bobby had done whatever it was he did at night and vanished, and the room was silent except for the sounds of the sleeping brothers. At least that was until Sam moaned a little, and Dean sat up instantly, his 'protect Sam' sense going into overdrive as he heard his brother's noise of distress.

"Sammy?" he asked into the darkness, squinting at Sam's bed to see his brother tossing and turning.

"No, Dean, come back...wake up..." Sam moaned, and smiling a little despite the distress his brother was in, Dean got up and sat on Sam's bed, stroking his hair to calm him like he always did when Sam had a nightmare. And it was so much easier to calm him now than it had used to be, he thought thankfully.

"It's ok Sammy. You got me out. I'm free, and I'm not going anywhere." He intoned, and a second later, Sam gave a satisfied sounding noise and wrapped the covers around him before going back into a deep sleep.

"He was freaked out you know." Bobby commented, flickering to life in front of him.

"Yeah, I figured as much." Dean said, judging by how jumpy and upset Sam had been.

"It just, freaked him out I think. You dying, or being turned into a monster, he can deal with that any day of the week. But you being turned to stone, nah, that isn't going to fly. He was nearly hysterical when we found out what happened to you." Bobby said, and Dean smiled in understanding.

"Yeah I suppose I might be a little freaked out if someone had turned him into a statue too. He'll be alright though. He'll be really overprotective, and really annoying, and really bossy, but he'll be fine." He said confidently, running a proud gaze over his brother.

After all, it wasn't many hunters who could virtually go one on one with an Alpha and come out the better party. Dean's heart swelled with pride, affection and thanks every time he thought about what he had done.

"I know. I was just making sure you didn't act like an ass to him while he got his head back on straight. And for the record, you'd do both of us a favour if you kept away from the opposite sex." Bobby said with a smirk, and Dean laughed quietly.

"Yeah, think I'll do myself a favour too. Don't worry, I'll behave, take Sam's advice." He promised, and Bobby nodded cheerfully.

"Good lad. Night." He said and vanished once more.

Dean gave his brother one last proud look before heading back to bed himself.

XX

The car was packed, the barman had earned himself a nice bottle of whisky, which he had been quite pleased about, Adrian was out of hospital and had a girl he knew fussing over him all day to his delight, and his flatmate, on Sam's advice, had taken a marital arts class, which he had informed him of when he had given the boy a box of beer for him and his flatmate after the trouble he had caused. Eunice had disappeared, but the mess of her house led the police to believe that she was involved with the kidnappings, had gone nuts and had vanished.

Needless to say there was no hint of anything gorgon related, as her body had incinerated itself when the head had gone up in smoke for good. The town was finally relaxing, and the boys were ready to go.

Well, at least Dean was.

He was honking the horn on the car of the week at the petrol station. Despite Dean having bought all the groceries, with Bobby in tow (including a victory carrot cake for his little brother which he had more than earned), Sam had insisted on stopping at the garage, but remained elusive when asked why. Dean had threatened not to stop, but a second later he had forgotten he even wanted to know and had gladly obliged, Sam smiling slightly after having flashed his brother a puppy dog look.

Sam climbed into the car and passed the plastic bag to his brother.

"What's this?" Dean asked curiously, opening it.

"Me ensuring that you don't need to go out and look for girls any time soon." He said with a smile, and Dean gave him an amused look.

He had bought him nearly a dozen adult magazines.

"Smart ass." He said, throwing them into the back for later.

Sam looked at him pensively, a teasing smile on his face.

"You know, I can't decide which is worse out of the three major romances you've had recently. The one with the Amazon led to a monster child, which is pretty bad. The one with Nick, well, he turned you gay. And now this one where you got turned to stone. It's so hard to decide." He said, grinning in malicious delight.

"I'm not going to hear the end of this for the rest of my life am I?" Dean asked miserably, and Sam shook his head, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"No way, it's too good." He said, sniggering, and Dean looked away, not wanting his brother to know that he was quite happy to be the butt of his brother's jokes if it made him happy.

"Alright, can we get out of here now? As you've so kindly pointed out, this is hardly the sight of one of my greatest conquests." Dean quipped and drove out of the station.

"Hmm, still reckon the siren was the worst." Sam chatted away, and Dean groaned in despair, while Sam sniggered at his brother's misery.

"That mean you'll shut up now?" Dean asked hopefully, and suppressed his own smile at the look of evil delight on his brother's face.

At least he was enjoying himself.

"Nah. But then again, you did fall for someone called Eunice." He pointed out, and Dean moaned again.

"Dean?" Sam asked after a while, and his brother looked at him, wondering how he would taunt him this time.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for coming back. And saying sorry." He said, and Dean smiled at his little brother.

"You're welcome. And thank you for coming to rescue me, even though I said that stuff to you."

Sam shook his head.

"You didn't mean it, I shouldn't have gotten so wound up." He protested, and Dean grinned. That was his little brother alright.

"And you did well. I'm proud of you." He said, and Sam smiled, basking once more in his brother's praise, just like he had used to. And if getting turned to stone meant that he could bring a look of such delight to his brother's face, then he wasn't averse to having his brother rescue him. Even if he did get ripped mercilessly after it. He supposed that was a little brother privilege, never letting something go when he got one up on his big brother. He could live with that.

"Thanks." Sam said as they hit the motorway.

"You're welcome. Bitch." Dean said, unable to help himself.

"Jerk." Sam retaliated as usual, grinning as he did so.

And Bobby, discreetly looking into the bag Sam had bought in the car looked at the boys fondly.

"Edjits."

**The end!**

**So, Eunice, or Euryale the gorgon is dead, Dean is (eventually) returned to normal, and everything is alright again between the two brothers.  
**

**Dean really should just stay away from any form of relationship whatsoever, at least if it was Sam she fell for she had a chance of dying before she caused any havoc. Anyway, all is well again, and Sam will be fine, I just thought that Dean ought to know how upset Sam was by what happened, but unless something else bad happens to Dean (which I dont intend for a while actually, well not in the physical sense at least), it wont be that much of a recurring theme other than usual, and an excuse for Sam to wind Dean up.  
**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this story, I quite enjoyed writing this one. Next time (tomorrow hopefully) a terrible tragedy strikes as an old enemy returns, and I intend to address another couple of loose threads or unanswered questions during it too. But never fear, an old friend we havent heard of in these stories appears to lend a hand, as does another one later on in the story.  
**

**So, hope you liked it, hope to see you on my newest story (I'd give a name but I dont have the faintest idea what to call it), and as always, please read and above all review this one!**

**Bye for now!  
**


End file.
